


Pet

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Pet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, AU, Alpha Haruno Sakura, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uchiha Shisui, Alpha Yamanaka Ino, BAMF Uchiha Itachi, Fucky anatomy, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Characters, Invasive Shisui, It's going to be a bad time, It's official, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Deidara, Omega Kin, Omega Sai, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omegas are only kind of treated as people, Possessive Uchiha Shisui, Referenced Mpreg, Referenced Sexual Slavery, Referenced Slavery, Referenced forced miscarriage, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, The Uchiha are always assholes to each other, Threesome, Top Energy Haruno Sakura, Weird bdsm bullshit, What am I doing, shitty fight scenes, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: Omega Itachi has been found after years of captivity by an alpha who collects and abuses omegas.The Uchiha turn to Sakura, a healer and an alpha, to help their destroyed clan heir.
Relationships: Deidara & Haruno Sakura, Deidara & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Izumi & Uchiha Shisui
Series: Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171766
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

She's surprised when she opens the manilla folder and the photo is of Sasuke's missing older brother.

The heir to the Uchiha Clan who was unlucky enough to have been born an Omega.

Tsunade leans against the desk. "We found him. The Uchiha Clan has asked us to rehabilitate him as he is..." Sakura's Shishou pauses. "He's quite broken."

From what Sakura knew, his dynamic had presented much earlier than his peers'. He'd gone missing shortly after that. "Do you know anything about what I'm up against?"

"He was an Omega collector's favorite pet. And we linked the collector to several gory deaths of Omegas in the area."

The pink haired alpha sighs. "Fuck. So it's bad."

"The Uchiha are quite upset," Tsunade says. "So please handle any interactions with soft hands." 

"I'd be upset, too." Says Sakura. "When is he being transferred to my care?" 

"It's high profile," Says the blonde omega. "So they'd like you to take him on this evening." 

Sakura nods. "I'd like to leave and get things ready, then." 

"That's acceptable," Says Tsunade. 

xXx 

His eyes are dark. But there's no spark like she's used to seeing in Sasuke's. She wonders why he's muzzled and his hands are tied behind his back. 

"We don't know what he's capable of," Mikoto says when she catches Sakura looking him over. "Moving him from our residence to yours proved to be a challenge without them." 

"What kind of challenge?" 

"He's still bound to that bastard alpha," Says Sasuke. "He _will_ leave if you don't prepare for him to try to escape."

"I can handle that," She says. She had rehabilitated two omegas before him. She isn't an expert, but she should be able to keep a crafty, bound omega. "His room is this way." 

It's only a few feet from her living room. Her room is further down the hall. She attempts to gently guide the omega inside but he flinches from her. Turns his head as if in threat only to remember he's muzzled. 

She moves to untie him but Sasuke stops her. "Don't do that." 

Instead, she removes the muzzle, looking to Sasuke and Mikoto for any indication that this, too, is a bad idea. The only thing she manages to catch are the Matriarch's wet eyes, despite her stoic expression. 

When she pulls it away, he sits seiza and Sakura is glad her entire apartment is carpet.

"Did you have an alpha arranged before he was taken?" She asks Mikoto. 

"We did but after five years of his absence, she was married to someone else." 

"So you currently don't have someone to bond him to?" 

Sasuke shakes his head. "Why?" 

"It would normally be part of the process of removing the current bond." She says. "But that's a little ways off, so you have time to make arrangements." 

Mikoto nods, "Thank you for helping my son." 

"Don't thank me, yet," Sakura says sheepishly. 

She sees them out with lots of assurance that the omega heir is safe and will be cared for, firmly shuts the bedroom door behind her. 

But he isn't sitting in the middle of the room when she returns to it. There's no window in this room she had built specifically for rehabilitation. Slowly, she moves to lie on her belly, makes eye contact with a blood red gaze. 

"You're supposed to lie on top of the bed, not underneath it." She tells him 

He doesn't blink. He doesn't even look like he's breathing.

She could strong arm him out of his hiding place, wonders how he's going to get out with tied hands. He still doesn't blink. 

So she backs away, goes to make dinner. 

She isn't surprised when she comes back and he hasn't moved, sets the food within his reach and goes back to the living room to eat her meal. 

xXx 

She locks the doorknob to his room when she goes to sleep. Makes a pallet in front of the door in case he can lock pick with his mouth. (Which she highly doubts.) 

Sure enough, she doesn't know what time it is but she wakes to the door cracking open. Grabs his ankle as he steps over her and he hisses. Falls and catches himself on his hands. 

He'd somehow freed himself. 

She's mindful of how much force she uses when she pulls him closer. He growls and bares his teeth. 

This doesn't bother the alpha as she pushes him down with one hand and rubs her wrist against his cheek with the other. She's fully prepared when he bites her. 

It hurts like hell and she snarls at him but this merely encourages him to apply more pressure until he's drawn blood. 

They don't break eye contact as she rubs her free wrist down his neck and over his trapezoid, effectively covering his left side and the right side of his face in her smell. 

Marking him. 

He releases her wrist, shoves her off of him and scoots back. If she can keep him from removing her scent within the next thirty minutes, he won't be able to return to the alpha who'd kept him before. He'd smell like he he'd been claimed by someone else and, likely, be rejected. 

For good measure, she says, "You belong to me now, Uchiha-san. You are _my_ omega." 

She mirrors him as he shifts. She isn't sure if he's going to make a break for the shower or the kitchen. 

He darts down the hall and she full on tackles him. They both slide on the carpet and absently, Sakura notes they'll probably both have carpet burn as they grapple. He's older, with a stronger frame -- albeit thinner as he had been likely neglected. He flips them, goes for her throat and she punches him on instinct alone. 

He drops back, probably more caught off guard than injured as she didn't put any chakra to it. They both sit, breathing hard. 

_He was legitimately going to kill me,_ She thinks as she stares at him. 

She feels a little guilty about the bruise forming around his eye. "I'm not going to go easy on you, anymore, omega," She says. "Submit or I will put you into submission."

He merely stares at her. It hasn't been more than twenty-four hours and she's already tired of the staring. 

The other omega had easily submitted. Looked for her approval and learned quickly that she only allowed her boundaries to be pushed so far. 

She realizes she may be a little out of her depth with Uchiha Itachi.

Slowly as not to spook him, she stands. Says, "Come." 

His head tilts and his eyes narrow. And Sakura waits. 

After a long standoff, he does as he's told. Stands and approaches her. 

Then shoves her to the side as he makes an attempt for the shower. 

Her hand tangles in his hair -- it's the closest thing on him that she can grab -- and yanks him back. His eyes are wild as he turns, using his momentum to throw her backwards.

She hits the wall and the photos closer to his bedroom shake. 

" _That's **it!**_ " She says when she sees the wet cloth in his hand.

He's already wiped himself down by the time she reaches him but Sakura doesn't give a flying fuck. She slaps the cloth from his hand and shoves him backwards. His leg hits the wall of the basin and he drops, taking the shower curtain down with him. She's yelling and cursing as they struggle and she pulls his clothes from him. Channels chakra to her left hand to hold him by the throat as her bloodied wrist marks his cheek, the length of his neck and trapezoid, and down his side to his hip. 

"You belong to me!" She says. "And you will not remove my mark again!"

As if thoroughly suicidal, he spits. It doesn't reach her but she briefly considers choking him out. Instead, she puts her hand over his forehead and pushes her chakra into him. He hisses and squirms before going still. 

"Fucking omega," Says Sakura as she hauls the unconscious Uchiha to her bedroom. Ties his wrists to the bedframe and goes back to sleep. 

xXx 

"How's my brother?" Sasuke asks. 

"He's fine," Says Sakura. "You can see him if you want." 

He looks past Sakura at the door. She knows he can see the blood on the carpet and the wall. "It's not going well, is it?" 

Sakura pulls her sleeves up. Sasuke's eyes grow wide at the vicious mark there. "He bit you like you were an apple." 

"It fucking hurt," She says. "And while he gets a pass this time because I provoked him. But any other time, another rehabilitator would have told you to put him down." 

"It's not his fault!" Says Sasuke. "He-" 

"I know," Says Sakura. "But an omega should _never_ bite. I love you," At Sasuke's expression, she says, "Not like that. That's gay. But I do care about you and Itachi is your brother. So I'm going to keep working with him."

"Thank you-" 

"I'll also have you know he tried to kill me," She tells him. "So I _did_ punch him. Without chakra."

"But he's okay, right?" 

Sakura nods. "I put him temporarily to sleep so he'd stop making trouble for me."

"I think I'll wait to see him," Says Sasuke. "I'll just worry, otherwise." 

"If you change your mind," She says, "You're always welcome to come by." 

He leaves, hesitance in his steps. Sakura doesn't mind. She knows the Uchiha are eager to have their family member back. The only omega in a clan of alphas. 

She opens her door to find him halfway out of his bindings but Sakura isn't concerned anymore. He'd been marked by her for six hours. Her scent on his glands is set in stone now and he can't return to the alpha who'd taken him. 

She sits on the bed beside him, watches him as he works the ropes and he pauses. Looks at her. Maybe she'd been a little too rough on him last night. 

"Want some help?" She asks. Her alpha side is urging her to complete their bonding while he's immobile but she stifles it down. 

Perhaps, that's why he'd gone still. He assumed she'd attempt to either scent mark him again or mount him. 

Her fingers lightly brush his ankle and his foot twitches. She counts it progress that he doesn't pull away from her. 

"Are you hungry?" She asks. It is, after all, her job as his temporary alpha to provide for him. 

His attention goes back to the rope and Sakura watches him work it loose and pull his hands free. 

It's only eight am and he's already decided to fight her, it seems. 

She waits for him to bolt for the door but he just sits there. For the rest of the day he trails her around the house, sits seiza at her feet and stares listlessly untill she moves to the next location. He won't sit on the couch with her, opts instead to sit on the floor, no matter how hard she tries to cajole him to sit beside her. 

And while her instincts are absolutely delighted to have him in such a submissive state, she realizes his last alpha did not treat him like a person at all. The files on him had indicated he'd been found in a dog crate, if she remembers correctly. 

And while some people _did_ opt to crate their omegas, there were specific crates for that, and crates were to be used for either an omega in a new environment or being transferred from one place to another. Anything else was absolutely wrong and unethical.

At the end of the day, when Sakura is getting ready for bed, she realizes he has left her side. She steps from the bathroom to find him nude. His entire body is strung tight and he trembles as he presents himself. Sakura gently strokes his wrist with her middle and index fingers. 

He looks up at her with wide eyes and she takes her pajamas off, pulls him against her and spoons him. He's shaking but she smooths her palm over his ribs and side. She doesn't normally do skin-to-skin with the omegas she works with but she'll make an exception this one time. 

He's a whole head taller than her but she makes it work. Rubs slow, deep circles over his stomach with her palm. Eventually, he dozes and she, too, can fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She's struggling with the door when the alpha gently pulls the packages out of her free hand. It helps her to switch the items in her right hand to her left.

"What's all this?" Asks Shisui as she gets the door open.

"Just some things." She says. "He waits until I fall asleep to hide under the bed and I can't always take him everywhere I go, so I brought some entertainment."

They step into Sakura's living room and Shisui's gaze lands on the metal piece in the corner of the room. "Are you crating him?"

Sakura glances at it. Notes the door is open, exposing the goosedown cushion inside. She hadn't wanted to, but she doesn't quite trust him not to try to leave the house. "Uh," She says. "I was but he got out."

Shisui drops the items in his hands, starts looking around the house. The pink haired alpha goes to his room, checks under his bed and in his closet but doesn't find him.

She finds him under her bed, red eyes gleaming. "This is where I'll put the futon then."

The older Uchiha lies on top of her mattress and hangs his head down to peer at the omega. "Do you remember me?"

Itachi blinks once. Shisui shifts to the floor in one smooth motion. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," He says.

Sakura sits beside him. "That wasn't your fault, Shisui-san. It's the fault of the person who snatched him in the first place."

"I told him I would always protect him," Says the alpha. "And here we are."

The pair scoots back as Itachi slowly makes an appearance from under the bed. Sits cross-legged and leans his back against the mattress.

"Good omega," Says Shisui, lifting his right wrist to Itachi. It's unnecessary, but the alpha wants to take all precautions.

"He bites," Warns Sakura and they sit for a moment while Itachi just breathes. Shisui's scent is strong enough that no effort to catch it is made. 

"That's okay," Says Shisui. "So do I."

His tongue flicks over the gland and Shisui withdraws. "That's enough of that."

Itachi looks between them, brow furrowed in a way that might be consternation.

"He's getting close to his heat," Shisui says. "Did you have a plan for that?"

Sakura had thought a lot about it, but wasn't totally sure what the best route would be as they still didn't have a alpha for him to bond with. "How close?" She asks.

"Ah?" Asks the alpha. "You can't smell it?"

Sakura shakes her head. "I'm on hormone blockers. It's a requirement for rehabilitators so we don't bond omega willy nilly."

Shisui spends a minute thinking as his teeth worry at his bottom lip. Finally, he looks to Sakura. "Did you want to show Itachi what you got him?"

Sakura stands, Shisui and Itachi trail her back to her living room. She unrolls three futons for the omega Uchiha's inspection. They're all the same but he chooses to sit on the one in the middle. 

The one on the left, Sakura sets in front of her couch. She makes a mental note to put the one he likes the most under her bed and the one on the left under the western style bed in his room. 

"So," Draws Sakura. "I took a look at his medical charts and did some examining on my own." 

Shisui quirks a brow. Sits in Sakura's spot on the couch and Itachi moves to the cushion the pink haired alpha had placed in front of it. 

"Many omega are sad or depressed when their heats end without a pregnancy," She says as she digs around in the bag of items she's purchased. "And he's had quite a few and no offspring appear to have come of it."

She withdraws a baby doll. Itachi flinches when Shisui starts howling with laughter. "Is this a joke?"

Sakura can feel her eye twitch as she says, "Omegas love dolls and stuffed animals. It appeals to their nurturing instincts and gives them a sense of purpose." 

Shisui puts his hands up. "I am, by no means, an expert."

She moves to sit in front of Itachi. She chose one with a soft body and plastic limbs. The realistic ones she found were all too stiff and might cause more distress. He looks from the doll, to Sakura, to Shisui and back to the doll. 

But his hands don't so much as twitch towards it.

"It's a baby," Sakura tells him. 

His expression is one of concern when he looks at Shisui who looks at him. 

"She's not confused," Says Shisui. "She thinks you are." 

"Shisui, knock it off." Says Sakura. 

His dark eyes are narrowed as they turn back to Sakura. 

"You know, I never realized how infantilized omega are," Says Shisui as he shifts. His feet settle on either side of the younger Uchiha. Sakura watches Itachi grow tense. "Perhaps, we as alpha shouldn't decry their intelligence." 

"It isn't about intelligence," Says Sakura. "It's about their instincts." 

They both look to omega who still hasn't taken the doll.

His lashes lower before flicking back up to her and lightly plucking the doll from her hand by the face. 

_It's a start_ , thinks Sakura. 

"Well look at that," Says Shisui. Sakura isn't sure if he's being sarcastic. "He's got nurturing instincts after all." 

Shisui leans forward to nuzzle Itachi and Sakura glances smugly at him. The expression drops from her face when the older alpha is hit square in the face with the plush toy. 

"Okay," Says Sakura. "No dolls."

He jumps to his feet, darts past Sakura to the door, and fumbles with the locks as the other Uchiha stalks towards him. 

He pulls it open but Shisui snaps it shut. "No." 

Itachi bares his teeth, makes a throaty noise and the alpha snarls. He moves to grab the omega but he flinches away. 

Their interaction is starting to set Sakura on edge. "That's enough, Shisui."

He turns. "And what? We just let him walk out the door?" 

"You made your point, I think." She says. 

Itachi has vanished from the room. Has likely gone back to hiding under the bed.

Shisui's lips part but Sakura cuts in. "Let's give it a rest today. I was wrong about the doll." 

This seems to mollify the Uchiha. "I'm sorry. It scared me that he might disappear again." 

"I know," Says Sakura. "But he isn't going anywhere."

"You know what I don't get?" Asks Shisui. "How can someone hurt a defenseless omega?" 

The pink haired alpha shrugs. "Alphas are cruel all the time. I'm going to guess you saw the reports?" 

"The ones Fugaku-sama let me see." He says. "Did they catch that fucking guy?" 

"Not yet. They almost had him when they came across the omega kennel." 

Shisui sighs and Sakura can see how restless he is. "He's going to get caught. Don't worry." 

"How many were there?" 

"Forty," She says. "And I'm still waiting to hear back on the state of most of them. Rehabilitators are going to have their hands full for the next few months." 

He runs a hand through his hair. "Why did he even need that many..."

"Maybe he was fighting them?" Says Sakura. "He could have also been trafficking them. There's no real way to know."

Silence takes over again and the older Uchiha rolls his shoulders. "I'm sorry again. I think I got too physical and stressed him out." 

"Were they going to make you his alpha?" She asks. 

"No." He says. "They wanted to give him to Izumi. But then he got snatched. We thought he was dead, honestly." 

"Typically, if an omega isn't found within seventy-two hours, they won't be found alive," Says Sakura. "The odds of him being found thirteen years later? Infinitesimal."

He takes a breath. Seems to change his mind when he says, "I think I'm going to call it a day. Let him calm down some." 

"I'm thinking about taking him to the Social Center this week," Sakura says. "Do you want to join us?" 

Shisui frowns. "You sure that's a good idea?" 

"I'm going to see how he does with the omega of a friend of mine and then I'll decide from there." 

Slowly, the other alpha nods. "I'd like to come along." 

Once Shisui has left, Sakura moves back to her bedroom, gets eye level with the spooked Uchiha. "He didn't mean to freak you out," She tells him. "He's excited you're home." 

Itachi's gaze moves from the carpet, to the bedframe, back to Sakura. 

"He's a little different, huh?" She says. She feels like she's talking to herself. Or a wall. But he was capable of speech -- At least before he was taken. And they hadn't clipped his vocal cords or tongue. So the pink haired alpha thinks he's been conditioned into silence. 

"Wanna come out of there and have some lunch?" 

His eyes narrow and she sighs. "I'm sorry for insulting your intelligence." 

This is the point at which he moves to emerge. Follows Sakura to the kitchen and sits under the table while she cooks. 

"Are you nesting or just scaredy?" She asks as she sits next to him. Slides him some rice porridge and starts on her own. 

He seems surprised that she's sitting beside him under her kitchen table. He's slow to pick up his meal, watches her from the corner of his eye and Sakura feels sad that he's unsure in this situation. 

"Tomorrow, my friend, Ino is coming by to introduce you to one of her omega. She has two, I think, but that's probably a little overwhelming for you." 

He glances at her, as if to tell her he's still listening and Sakura is honestly a little elated. "So be good, okay?" 

This time he doesn't look at her, but the pink haired alpha thinks nothing of it. 

xXx 

One of the things Sakura purchased the day Shisui came over is a padded collar. He writhes for a good thirty minutes when she puts it on him. She finds him to be a little overdramatic, if she's honest. Reminds herself that there may be trauma associated with it. So she's sure to give him a sweet treat as soon as he's calm. 

The next step is to wrestle the muzzle back on him. Twenty minutes of brawling and he sits on the carpet glaring at her. 

"I'm sorry," She says. "But if you bite someone else, there's going to be trouble." 

The omega that arrives with Ino isn't the one Sakura is expecting. "You brought Kin today?" 

"Yeah," Says the blonde alpha. "She's closer in age so I feel like they'd get along better."

The omega toes off her shoes and strips down until she's bare. The foster omega had visited with Ino a few times before and was comfortable in Sakura's abode. 

Itachi himself is nude, having finally become comfortable in the house that was now also his. 

"Any luck on finding Kin an alpha?" 

Ino shakes her head. "We've had a few but either they just don't clique or I have a bad feeling about it." 

They pause to watch the female omega drop to her hands and knees to approach the Uchiha. He eyes her but sits statue still on the padding in front of the couch. 

Ino approaches, too. "Hey little cutie~" She says as she extends her wrist to him. 

This is when he stands, towers over her and Ino slides her left foot back to give him room. "Okay, damn." She says. Returns to Sakura. "Is he friendly?" 

"Sort of?" She says. "I think he _could_ be if I provide the right socialization." 

Ino makes an unamused noise. He's still standing, ignoring Kin who's patiently kneeling. 

"Itachi be nice." Sakura says and he finally sits, looks at Kin.

Kin climbs into his lap and he looks to Sakura with a furrowed brow and angry eyes. Tries to draw away from her when she nuzzles his neck. 

"She's just scenting you," Says Sakura. "Calm down." 

She can see him growing tense when Kin's cheek rubs against the dip in his side but she waits. 

Finally, the brunette wonders off, digs through the toy chest that Sakura has recently refilled. 

"That was unnerving," Says Ino. 

"Thank you for humouring me," Replies Sakura. "His family kept him under lock and key until he escaped for two hours. So I have no idea what to expect from him." 

"Locking up an omega?" Asks Ino. "Won't that damage them?" 

"Frequently. But Itachi, as you know, was locked up longer than that." 

"True," Draws Ino. 

Kin returns to Itachi with a puzzle. Opens the box and dumps it. The tension in his frame dissipates as they work together to solve it. 

"How'd he handle the Doll Test?" 

"He hit Shisui with it." 

Ino grimaces. "No babies, huh?" 

"I don't get him at all." 

"Apparently, Neji popped the head off of his." 

Sakura sighs. Shakes her head. "I keep telling Hinata she isn't going to find an alpha for him. He's too aggressive." 

"He _is_ her cousin. She can't just put him down." 

"No," Sakura agrees. "But she thinks she's going to be able to place him when we can't even pair friendly, well-behaved omegas like Kin."

"I'm thinking about seeing if we can work with the organizations in other Nations to find suitable matches," Says Ino. 

"Won't that turn into Mail-order omegas?" 

"Not if we do everything the way it's supposed to be done." 

There's a yelp and then a cry and both of them look up to see Kin pinned beneath Itachi while he bends her arm back. 

Sakura springs to her feet, snatches him by the collar and pulls but he doesn't let go of Kin. Ino works to pry his hands from her arm. "He's fucking strong." 

"Let go!" Sakura commands and his grip releases. 

The female omega curls up against Ino, holding her arm to her chest and watching Itachi warily. 

"What happened?" Asks Sakura. As she looks around for clues. The puzzle is scattered around the sitting room. 

"There," Says the brunette as she catches her breath. "There was a puzzle piece that fell between his thighs and I went to grab it." 

Ino strokes her hair, rubs her cheek against the omega's. "It's okay. It was a misunderstanding." 

"I am so sorry, Ino," Sakura starts but her friend shakes her head. 

"It's probably a one-off. That happens occasionally. Even with my omega." 

Itachi starts to slink off and she snatches him by the collar again. "Oh no, you don't." Turning back to Ino, she says, "Is Kin okay?" 

After checking over her arm, the blonde nods. "She's good. I think it scared her more than hurt."

Sakura sighs with relief. 

"You're good," Ino tells Kin. "Go back to your puzzle." 

The brunette starts gathering up the pieces. The pink haired alpha looks to Ino who nods. At this admission, Sakura guides Itachi down the hallway. He's shaking by the time they're out of ear shot of the other pair. 

His eyes are closed. He's breathing hard and he takes a shuddering gasp when Sakura hugs him. "You're okay. You're still a good omega."

He swallows. Shivers and Sakura holds him tighter. "You're safe," She says. "Everything is okay." 

After awhile, his shaking gradually stops and the pink haired alpha pulls away. "Are you okay?" 

His eyes shift back and forth along the carpet before he finally nods. 

"Good," She says. "Let's go finish that puzzle."


	3. Chapter 3

She's taken a day off. Decides to just sit and work on her hobbies.

She doesn't worry that she hasn't seen her omega since breakfast but thinks it may be prudent to check on him.

She's surprised when he's in her bed, panting. Her alpha instincts urge her closer. "Itachi?"

His eyes are half-lidded. Long, nimble fingers are tangled in her sheets. His shoulder length, inky hair is messy in a way that reminds her of a ju-on. 

His heat.

She'd forgotten.

Feeling guilty that he wanted to be close to her without coming _to_ her, she says. "Are you in pain?"

He shakes his head.

He's already nude and Sakura is relieved that Step One is already out of the way. She slides her fingertips up his ankle to his knee to get his attention as he'd begun to drift back to his daze. "How can I help?"

He shakes his head again and Sakura frowns. The omegas before had readily received her assistance. Insisted on it.

She supposes the least she can do is keep him company while he suffers. There's a knock at her door but Sakura ignores it as she rubs the Uchiha's stomach, chest, and hips. Takes extra care to avoid his twitching, weeping arousal.

Someone taps at her window and she growls. "This better be important." 

Much to her annoyance, it's Uchiha Shisui. "No," She says as she tries to shut the window on him. 

His fingers catch on the seal, keeping it from closing. "Is he okay?" 

"He's fine," Says Sakura. "But he's not feeling well, today." 

"It's his heat, isn't it?" 

"Please leave," Says Sakura, frustrations becoming evident as Itachi pants harshly behind her. 

"Are you serious right now, Haruno-san?" Shisui asks between clenched teeth. 

"A-alpha." Calls a breathless, hoarse voice behind her. She isn't sure if he's calling for Shisui or herself. 

She turns, comes back to him and thinks about socking the older alpha in the face when she hears the window pane slide up. "I'm here." 

Itachi reaches for her and she undresses, carefully lies on top of him. She props herself up on her elbows but her lower body rests between his bent legs. His skin is like the metal of a hot furnace when they come in contact and the breath is knocked from her lungs. 

Shisui groans, moves to lie beside them. His fingers gently take Itachi by the chin and turn his face towards the older man. The omega gasps when Shisui's mouth meets his. If Sakura weren't so pissed at the presence of the other alpha, she would have been impressed with his muscular physique. 

The fingers of the omega's left hand wrap around Sakura's bicep and squeeze. She sits up a little bit to make sure he's okay with Shisui's persistence. Her body blocks the other alpha from touching Itachi, swats his roaming hands away. 

He breaks away from Itachi to growl at the pink haired alpha and she returns one of her own, leans over and nips at Shisui's shoulder. 

"Back off, Sakura." 

"You back off, dickhead." Says the female alpha. "Or did you forget this is my house and _my_ omega?" 

He bristles but Sakura holds his gaze. Itachi shifts out from underneath the alpha, inches away from them both before dropping off the edge of the bed. 

She shifts to sit up and Shisui mirrors her. Her bedroom door creaks open as Itachi leaves. It occurs to her that her hormone blockers have kept her from having the same reaction as the older alpha, but her mind is still clouded by the scent cloying her nose and dusted over her bedsheets. 

Part of her is totally confident she should fight Shisui to the death. 

The other part is screaming that the front door has opened and shut. "Shisui," She says. 

"Already on it," He says as he pulls his shirt over his head, climbs back out the window. 

It takes all of five seconds for her clothes to be gathered and replaced. She follows his scent. 

"Sasuke warned you," Says Shisui. 

"Oh, because you totally didn't try to fuck him and fight me while he escaped." 

Shisui opens his mouth before snapping it shut. Raises his shoulders in a shrug. "I guess I saw the opportunity to make him mine. Didn't realize you gave a fuck who he bonded with as long as it wasn't you." 

"Are the Clan heads going to be pissed about that?" Asks Sakura. 

"Don't care," He says. "It's their fault he got snatched in the first place." 

"He's about to get snatched again if we don't find him right fucking now," Says the pink haired alpha. 

They spot him bolting through a crowd, attracting every alpha in a mile radius. They catch up and Shisui gets tackled by a big, heavily scarred man. 

Sakura kicks the legs out from a tall, willowy alpha. Manages to grab Itachi around the waist and pick him up in time for a red headed woman to body slam her against a nearby tree. 

Shisui's fist catches the woman in the jaw, throws her back before she can gain purchase on the smaller Uchiha. "Sakura. Fucking get him already!" 

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She shouts back as her fingers enclose around Itachi's wrist. Lets go so she can dodge his roundhouse kick. And pushes up as his leg comes down, knocking him off balance and into the grass. 

"Dicking around. That's what!" 

Sakura rolls her eyes as she hefts Itachi Uchiha over her shoulder for the second time in a week. Watches Shisui get knocked back into a tree trunk by the redheaded woman. 

"Go." He says. "I'll cover you." 

When the three finally get in the door, she drops him on the carpet and Shisui leans heavily against the wood. He's bruised, bloody, and panting. "You little asshole." 

"Leave him," She says as she flops onto the couch. 

"Easy for _you_ to say," Quips Shisui. "I just took on half the goddamn village." 

"And you won." Says Sakura. "Look at you~!"

Itachi is still panting. Still flushed from his heat. But both of them are exhausted. 

"Can we tie him up?" Asks Shisui. 

"He'll get out of it." She says. 

"How long is he going to be like this?" 

"About a week." 

"Do you," Shisui pauses, searches for the right words. "Do you want to trade off?" 

She shakes her head. "He can't consent and has made it clear he doesn't want us to help him." 

"The only thing he's made clear to me is that he likes watching us struggle to keep him from being gan-" His gaze meets Itachi's. "Don't look at me like that." 

His eyes are wide. He stands on shakey legs as he approaches the dark haired alpha. 

"Worn out, huh?" Asks Shisui as he wraps an arm around Itachi's middle. The omega's knees give out but he's held steady by the bigger man. His head drops against Shisui's chest.

He tests his balance and Itachi's weight before picking him up and carrying him to Sakura. She can't hide her surprise as he lies them both on the futon and pulls her down on the other side by her shirt. The omega's eyes close as Shisui strokes his right hand over Itachi's side. His left arm props up his head. 

"I'm going to assume you want to be here for Itachi's heat?" Asks Sakura. 

Shisui's gaze flicks up to her. "The Clan is going to notice I'm gone." 

Itachi shifts and Sakura nuzzles where she's marked him. His head tilts back to bare his throat, fingers tangling in her hair as he pulls her closer. "They don't know he's in heat." 

"It's only a matter of time before word about his stunt gets out." 

"You're helping me because he's more than I bargained for." 

"That isn't fair to your abilities." 

Sakura pulls away. Jade meets onyx and her head tilts. "Did you just... Acknowledge me?" 

"Don't get used to it." 

She laughs. Itachi pulls her back to him. 

"How is he acting like he never left?" Asks Shisui. "It's like he was never hurt." 

"Don't rush it. Sometimes the effects take weeks to really make themselves known. I'm just trying to build a foundation for when the real work begins." 

"This is going to take months then?" 

"Shisui, his healing is going to take _years_. It's my job to get it started and help him through the worst."

"So what do we expect?" 

"PTSD symptoms. He's probably numb at this point. Guilt, shame, and blaming of one's self will likely start to flare up when his heat passes." 

Shisui frowns. His lashes lower as he sinks into thought. 

Itachi pushes more firmly against Shisui, wraps a leg around Sakura's and pulls it between his. Her toes brush Shisui's shin but he doesn't move. 

"So this is the only span of time he'll be like this?" 

"Possibly," Says Sakura. "But if you want him that bad, you'll take him where he's at and let him get better on his own time."

"Is this why you don't want me to help him? Because the aftermath hasn't set in yet and you think it'll make it worse?" 

"He also told me not to when I offered." 

Shisui lets out a long, slow sigh. "I don't know how you don't go crazy." 

"Hormone blockers," She says. "That's the only way. And even I'm going to have moments where I slip. It isn't fool proof." 

The dark haired alpha wraps his arm around the smaller Uchiha's waist. He shares breath with Sakura as he runs his lips over Itachi's neck. 

"Be careful. If you keep that up, I'm going to think you want me," Sakura jokes. 

"Oh yeah," He says with an eye roll. "I totally fantasize every night about it." 

"Can I watch?" Asks Itachi. 

They look at him, then each other. His eyes are still closed, breathing as though he were asleep. If she hadn't _felt_ his voice against her cheek, she would have thought she imagined it. 

"And you call me a pervert," Mutters Shisui.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you smell that?" Asks Shisui.

Sakura pauses from the notes she's writing on her laptop to quirk a brow at him.

"It smells like," He leans over, sniffs her. "Dirty pussy."

"It's your breath." She says without missing a beat. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I walked right into that one," He says.

She goes back to typing her notes. "As you usually do."

He stretches, makes a point of taking up most of the couch.

Sakura kicks his knee off the cushion when he starts to encroach on her space. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I was going to do Itachi but you told me I had to wait until his heat passed."

"Always a gentleman," She says.

"Did you want to go to the Social Center?" He asks.

Sakura is thrown for a loop at the sudden change in topic. "It depends on whether Itachi thinks he's up for it or not."

As if he'd been summoned, he comes around the corner, still towling his hair off.

"Aye," Says the dark haired alpha. "Wanna do some socializing?"

The omega looks at him. Looks at Sakura.

Then walks back down the hall.

"I'm going to assume you're getting ready to go." Calls Shisui.

"I hate to break it to you," Says Sakura, fingers typing a mile a minute, "But I don't see him as a gregarious person."

"Considering you tried to convince him a doll was an actual infant, I wonder if you see him as a person at all."

"We can do this all day," Replies the pink haired alpha. "Or you can gather up Itachi's travel bag while I finish this and we can leave."

Disgruntled, Shisui stands, disappears down the hall.

Sakura cracks a smirk when she hears the scuffling after a few minutes. Saves her work and sends it to her Shishou as the other alpha comes back in, collar and muzzle in hand. "How the hell did you get these on him?"

"Itachi." Calls Sakura. "Come here."

Something shifts in one of the back rooms and Sakura stands, takes the items from his hands with a sigh.

Shisui follows her as she steps into her bedroom. He isn't under the bed or in the closet. The female alpha heaves a gusty sigh. "Damn it, Shisui. You tipped him off."

"I thought he was used to this stuff."

"He doesn't even wear clothes. How the fuck would he be used to restrictive gear?"

The next room is the bathroom. And if she's lucky, he hasn't moved from his hiding spot. She checks in the tub and the cabinets under the sink. She's surprised when she opens the towel cabinet on a whim and finds the omega.

"How the fuck did he get up there..."

"How does he do anything?" Asks Sakura. "I win, Itachi. Now you have to come down here and put on your gear so I can take you in public."

He stares. And, at first, Sakura thinks he's just being a dick. It takes a long moment for her to realize. "You're stuck, aren't you?"

He becomes very interested in the ceiling.

Shisui's laughter fills the bathroom as Sakura stands there. Tries to figure out how to get him from the tight space positioned just above her eye level.

"I guess it's all you, Shisui."

He steps over, reaches in and the pink haired alpha steps back to give him space. Watches in amusement as they can't seem to figure it out.

The older Uchiha hisses, yanks his hand back. "Don't bite me, you dick."

"Hey, wait." Says Sakura. She tries to hand him the collar. "Put that on him while he's trapped in there."

"I think not," Says Shisui. "I like having all of my fingers."

Another five minutes of swearing and struggling finds Itachi out of the towel cupboard. Sakura clips the collar and muzzle on with minimal effort.

She's grateful he's already clothed.

xXx

"Oh! Hey, Sakura." Says the attendant as the pink haired woman pays the entry fee. "Is that a new omega?"

"Haku got paired, finally."

"Aww," She says. "He was so cute and sweet."

"He was a good omega," She agrees. "Anything new I need to fill out?"

The attendant shakes her head. "You're good. Have fun~" And the gate opens.

Shisui starts chatting up the attendant as Sakura unclips the leash from Itachi's collar. They don't need it, but it's a mandatory precaution. He gives her a look and the pink haired alpha snorts. "The collar stays on. Go."

The Social Center is chaotic with omegas of varying ages and states of undress. Sakura joins Hinata and Ino at a table as they watch Kin and Kankurou play a card game.

Itachi drifts after her. Slowly. She thinks he's probably over stimulated already.

Neji comes back from the obstacle course set up for older omega. Stands beside Itachi.

He, too, is muzzled. Sakura has never seen the Hyuuga's aggression but she thinks it must be fairly intense for him to destroy dolls simply because he can.

Kin looks up at Itachi, stands and approaches him. Ino stops Kankurou from looking at her cards while she's away from the table.

The Uchiha raises his hand incrementally slow before softly tapping her forehead and moving to stand behind Sakura.

"No no." Says the pink haired alpha. "Go do something else. There's a hundred activities to do here."

"You win, Kankurou." Says Kin. Her hand gently tangles with Itachi's and he looks to Sakura for help.

She waves at him. "Bye boy."

"Come on," She says. "Let me show you around."

Young omega are gleefully screaming as they run around the giant playground. They come across a few who have paired off in a hidden area or a dark corner. Some of them are even encouraged by their alphas and Itachi is starting to find himself queasy.

"Itachi?" Asks Kin. "Are you okay?"

He lets go of her hand. Numbly sits on one of panels. Closes his eyes.

When he opens them, he's in a bed between a pair of alpha. His lungs are empty and there's a thin film of sweat over his skin. He tries to creep as softly away from them as he can. Surprises himself when one of the alpha grab his wrist and he screams. They immediately let go and he's falling. The carpet is rough on his skin as he hits it. Works himself under the bed.

The padding is cool against him and he lies there for a minute.

The padding....

Itachi belatedly realizes it's the futon Sakura laid there for him. That he is home. Shisui's vermillion gaze comes into view as he hangs over the bed. They just stare at each other. He puts one hand on the ground as he slides a little further off the mattress. Offers his free hand at a snail's pace. Knows full well he's about to get bit.

The omega's hand extends to meet him halfway and he's shaking so hard their fingers brush but that's all he's able to do. The air fills his lungs again and he realizes he's been hyperventilating. Gasping for breath.

The lamp comes on. Sakura sits cross-legged beside the bed and peers at him. "Hey," She says. Breaking the silence. "What happened?"

Itachi just shakes his head.

Sakura lies flat, scoots under the bed next to him and he makes space on the bed for her. She wraps him in a tight hug and he's ensconced in the smell of Cherry blossoms and summer rain. "You're safe." She says.

He shivers. Sakura runs her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry," She says. "I thought it would be good for you to get out and spend time with others."

He presses his face into the crook of her neck and tries to calm down.

It isn't her fault. None of them could have anticipated he'd react that way.

"You fainted," Says Shisui. "I found Kin trying to drag you back to us."

"She's pretty strong," Says Sakura. "You're heavy as fuck when you go dead weight."

Itachi shifts and the pink haired alpha spoons him. Rubs his stomach like she did that night after they battled it out. "Are you hungry? You woke up briefly to vomit." 

He presses tighter against her. It explains why his teeth feel so gritty and his tongue is somehow wrong in his mouth. 

He feels compelled to close his eyes again as the adrenaline fades away. He's weak and still shakey. 

xXx 

The next time he wakes, he's still being spooned by Sakura. Shisui is sleeping next to them but has been pushed off the futon. He's using his arm to support his head. Dark eyes crack open and he finagles himself closer to Itachi. Leans over and kisses him. Long and slow. 

He likes the attention. He does. But he's starting to feel claustrophobic. He tries not to be too much when he gently pushes Shisui off of him. Wriggles out from underneath the bed. 

"Damn," Says Shisui. "Guess I'll just make out with Sakura. At least she appreciates me." 

"Touch me and lose your nuts." He hears Sakura say as he walks to the kitchen. 

He lets himself drop into a chair as he waits for the coffee to percolate. 

He pours himself a cup. But his heart stops when he sees a long, dark hair in his mug. 

He takes a breath. Reminds himself that the hair, while unhygienic, is his own. 

He turns, spills the coffee when Sakura is sitting at the table. 

"Itachi, it's three am." 

He isn't in the mood for coffee anymore anyway. 

"Where the hell are you going?" Asks Sakura as he pulls on a pair of Shisui's sweatpants that he'd left on the couch and a jacket. 

"I'll be back," Says Itachi before firmly shutting the door. He has no direction in mind. He's just restless. 

He paces through Konoha. Catches a glimpse of his brother sitting with his peers. His silhouette is stark against the moon and while Itachi had seen him before he was moved to Sakura's, he still can't fathom how grown Sasuke looks. 

He picks up the smell of another omega nearby. A feeling he can't quite define curls in his stomach. Itachi decides to move on and not bother his brother. 

He briefly stops at a fountain. Just stares at it. Watches the water as it moves from one ledge to another. 

The smell of the omega is strong now. Itachi realizes they're standing on the other side of the fountain. "It's pretty, isn't it?" They ask. 

"Yes." Itachi says. Can't take his eyes off them. There's a creeping dread of what might happen if he does. 

The Uchiha cannot tell if this omega is male or female. But he knows they smell _wrong, wrong, **wrong.**_

"Itachi," The omega breathes. "I've looked for you." 

"Itachi-nii?" Says Sasuke. 

Itachi turns to look at his brother. Looks back at the omega but they're gone. 

"Itachi." His little brother says again. "What are you doing out here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck, Sakura." Says Sasuke as he sits at her table.

"Hey, 'Tachi," Says Shisui. "Let's go do something else for a little while."

But Itachi shakes his head. Stays rooted to the spot at the table.

"I apologize," Says Sakura. "He had a bad reaction to our outing earlier in the day, so I let him go."

"Unattended? In Konoha?"

"It's the first time it's happened--"

"But it isn't," Says Sasuke. "You let him wander around naked--"

"That's a natural state for omega--"

"In heat, Sakura. In _heat_."

The pink haired alpha takes a deep breath. "You're right, Sasuke. I did do that. But nothing happened and he is still safe."

"But what if something _did_? You would still be sitting on ass, waiting for him to come back and he would be gone." Says the raven haired man. "Honestly, Sakura, I think he's more than you can handle." 

Stifling the urge to beat the shit out of her fellow alpha, Sakura says. "I know you are upset. But I think you're saying things you don't mean." 

"No," Says Sasuke. "I've thought these things ever since the first fiasco. Okaa-san told me it would be fine."

"And Mikoto-sama was right," Says Sakura. "He is safe in my care." 

"But he isn't," Argues the younger Uchiha. "And this is the final straw." 

"Sasuke," Says Shisui, "Have you ever cared for an omega?" 

The question seems to befuddle him. "I haven't. I prefer other alphas." 

"I have cared for them," Says Shisui, "But I have never actually been responsible for one. I assure you that it's a whole different playing field." 

"Don't side with Sakura," Says the raven haired man. "I'm your blood." 

"You are," He agrees. "But I'm telling you that you can't expect to treat an omega the same way you treat an alpha. You will -- eventually -- have problems." 

Sasuke stands. "Whatever," He says as he makes for the door. Itachi follows him. 

"He's going to ask them to transfer Itachi." Says Shisui. "Should we be worried?" 

"They would be wrong to do it." Says Sakura. "It would require him to bond with someone else. The Psychological issues caused by breaking two bonds in a month wouldn't be worth the risk, either." 

"But many of us Uchiha have never really spent time with an omega. So we, as a Clan, are likely unaware of the challenges this would present." 

Sakura chews her lip. "They'd have to go through Tsunade-sama and she'll explain it to them." 

They listen to the door shut, Itachi pads back and sits under the table. Sakura slides the top of her foot up and down his side. 

"It helps that I'm working gratis."

"Wait wait," Says Shisui. "You aren't getting paid to do this?" 

"I'm paid by Tsunade-sama." Sakura says. "But the Uchiha aren't paying a dime because we're trying to make up for alienating you."

"Oh," He says. "That's kinda nice." 

"It's the least we can do," She says. "Omega are really that rare in your clan?" 

"Omega have a weakness that's too easy to exploit. We have literal match makers that go back over our lineage to make sure the chance of an omega being born is extremely low."

"Holy shit," Says Sakura. 

Shisui nods. "They apparently missed something in Mikoto's lineage. Which is how Itachi ended up an omega."

They jump at the sound of banging on Sakura's door.

"What, Mizuki?" She asks when she opens it. 

"I just saw an omega bring an alpha back to your house, stay for thirty minutes, then leave." 

"Yeah," Says Sakura. "That's my omega's brother. Kinda weird that you know what dynamics are hanging around my house." 

"I'm tired of seeing people constantly coming and going at all hours. You know this is a _beta_ neighborhood, right?" 

Sakura looks back at Shisui as he stands in the foyer. "That's exactly why I moved here. No one is _coming and going_. And even if they did, it's during the day. Which is when all the other betas are minding their own damn business."

"This is a pleasure house, isn't it? 

"Oh my God," Says Sakura with an eye roll. "Is this about the barbeque last year? Because it's not personal. I'm just always worki-" 

"I'm calling the cops." He says. "And telling them that you're running a brothel." 

This brings a cackle from Sakura. "Please do that. By all means." And with that, she slams the door in his face. "Betas are such giant fucking assholes." 

"Then why'd you move to a beta area?" Asks Shisui. 

"Because I didn't know they'd be assholes at the time and I don't want to live next to other alphas who would be deadset on breeding my omegas." 

"Are betas not into omega?" 

Sakura pauses and he shrugs. "All alphas." 

"When you see an omega in distress," Starts Sakura, "What do you do?" 

There's a long hesitance before Shisui finally says, "Make an attempt to fix it." 

"Why'd you take so long to reply?" Asks Sakura with a laugh. 

"Just slow, today, I guess." He says. 

"And when an alpha is in distress?" She asks. 

"Omegas try to help. They look for approval and affection from alphas." 

"Because we're programmed that way. Betas aren't." 

"Ah?" He says. 

"They have no smell and no drive one way or another. They will walk past you if you're injured and ignore a crying omega." 

"That's a little unnerving." 

"It can be. Luckily for me, it means no one is investigating my omega when they're in heat and yowling." 

"Huh," Says Shisui. "I guess while we're talking about it, could you explain the Doll Test to me? I hear all of you reference it but I'm not sure why it's significant." 

"Alpha are pretty standard, right?" She says. "If we get knocked up. Oh well and we do something about it. We bear it or we abort it." 

"Easily enough." 

"But," Says Sakura. "Omegas don't have the same rights alphas do. Which we're working on changing, but it's slow. If an omega is impregnated, it tends to be up to the alpha they're bonded to." 

"Christ," Says Shisui. 

"The Doll Test is a way for us to get a feel for how interested they actually are in having children -- and their aptitude for it so we can pair them accordingly." 

"So it isn't really an way to make an omega feel better about an empty womb?" 

"It isn't a test at that point. It's just an aide."

xXx 

Sakura unclips the leash as they enter Ino's second floor apartment. "I hate these damn things." 

"I agree," Says Ino. "If you have to put an omega on a leash, you haven't worked with them enough for them to be out of the house." 

Itachi pulls his last article of clothing off as Sai comes into the room. 

"Where's Kin?" Asks Sakura. 

"I had to put her on the breeding bench. She started her heat a day early."

"We can come back another day," Says Sakura. "Itachi and I don't mind." 

"No, no." Says the blonde alpha. "She's fine. I was going to have to do that anyway because I have work and she's grinding on anything and everything. Sai included."

Their voices fade as Itachi and Sai go back to the pale omega's room. 

The Uchiha pauses by Kin's room when he hears her gasping and whimpering. 

"She's fine," Says the other omega. 

Sai is also rehabilitated. Itachi doesn't know what exact circumstance he needed healing from. He merely knows that the pale omega also has a hard time being in crowded places.

He pushes Ino's bedroom door open and Sai watches him, disconcerted. His eyes land on a hair pin and he's quick to walk across the room to grab it. 

The Yamanaka seemed nice. But Itachi can't ignore the noises. Has to be sure. 

It takes him only seconds to work the lock and the door pops open. Sai tries to stop him but he pushes past. 

It definitely doesn't look like a bench to Itachi. Looks more like a nooseless metal gallow that's been tipped on its side with four square legs. Two at the top, two at the back. Kin is practically hanging from where she's strapped to it. Only the balls of her feet touch the tile floor. She makes no effort to hold her head up, lets her long hair make patterns on the floor as she's rocked by machine penetrating her. 

She looks up at him. "Oh! It's--" She gasps. "You." 

_She's fine,_ He tells himself. _She's fine. She's fine. She's-_

He jumps back when small, cold fingers wrap around his arm. He struggles against the alpha who's trying to drag him from the room. He's muzzled and lightheaded so he makes the calculated decision to just Dead Weight it. They swear as they struggle to move him and he closes his eyes. 

"Fucking omega," Says the voice. It's familiar but Itachi can't place it. "Sorry Ino." 

"Do you want help?" 

"No. I'm just trying not to embarrass him by carrying him bridal style." The grip on him releases and he can tell they've walked away for a minute. "I think I have an idea." 

Itachi takes this opportunity to overwhelm the chakra lock on the muzzle. Debates on whether or not he has time to free the omega crying out five feet from him. He moves to his feet, decides to go for it when the alpha returns. 

He knocks the sweets from her hand. Slides the dango from the skewer. 

"Don't you dare," Says the alpha but he's already in motion. 

She grabs his wrist as he brings the sharp end of the stick down. Her palm moves to strike his solar plexus and he deflects. Presses his weight down and watches her teeth bare. 

"I don't want to hurt you," She says. "You're my omega and you're safe." 

He lands a kick to her stomach and she lets go of his wrist. She missteps and falls, moves a hair's breadth out of the way of the wood when he brings it down on her again. An alpha appears in the doorway. 

"Everything is fine," Says the alpha he's narrowly missed. Her head is turned towards them, exposing her neck. A mistake on her part. 

Her forearm jams into his mouth at the last second, presses hard enough that he can't bite down. Shifts their position and straddles him, this time twice as strong as before. There's screaming as she struggles to subdue him. He isn't sure when she flips him onto his stomach, grips his wrists with bruising force to keep them against the small of his back. 

He realizes he was the one screaming. 

They're both breathing hard while he tries to reevaluate the situation. 

The fingers of her free hand are like ice when she rubs the back of his neck. "Calm down," She whispers. "Calm down."

He jerks to test her grip and the hand on his neck pauses. He manages to gain enough traction to roll but the alpha holds him tighter, legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Why the hell are you so heavy?" She asks. "Someone must be feeding you appropriately." Her arm goes around his neck. "Oh wait, that's me. I fucking feed you." He writhes as her arm constricts and his vision blurs. 

"I'm sorry, Itachi," She says against his ear. 

xXx 

"But why do we need Rain _and_ Lightning?" Asks Sakura. Her fingers are sliding through his hair and his head is in her lap. "On opposite sides of Fire? That makes no damn sense." 

"Yesss," Agrees Ino. "And what the hell kind of name is Land Of Hot Water? Shit's ridiculous." 

Slowly, he sits up. His throat hurts. His wrists complain with any and every movement. He's clothed, collar and muzzle back into place. 

"Have a good nap?" Sakura asks. "It's late so we need to head home." 

Sai sees them out and Itachi is a little confused. Wishes he wasn't muzzled because it keeps him from doing little more than shift his jaw. 

She unclips him when they get in the door and he notes her gnarled, bruised fingers. Her arm has a string of bitemarks and there's a long spot along her collarbone that's beginning to bloom purple and blue. 

He starts to the hallway but Sakura grabs his arm. "Go sit in the living room." 

Her tone leaves him no room to argue. 

She sits in front of him. "What happened?" 

He shakes his head. 

"Itachi, we can't keep doing this. Either you tell me what the hell happened or I tell the Uchiha that there's no helping you." 

The standoff begins but Sakura has no patience. "Your choice." 

"The," He swallows. Shivers. "The breeding bench." 

"Sai told you that there was no need to intervene." 

"I needed to know." 

"To know what?" She asks. "That she was okay? You think I'd associate with someone who would hurt their omega, Itachi?" 

He stares at her. Runs his tongue along his bottom lip. "It's always those you never expect." 

Her brows draw up and together. Green eyes grow wet as she looks at him. "What about the bench freaked you out?" 

"You have one, don't you?" 

Sakura sucks in a breath. "I do. It's for-" 

"I don't care." He says. "Get rid of it." 

Her expression shifts from soft empathy to perplexed. "Can we agree that I will never use it on you?" 

"You can't use it on me if you don't have it." 

She rubs her temples. "Itachi." 

"If I am your omega, my well-being is your priority. Get rid of it." 

"If used correctly--" Starts Sakura but she cuts herself off, rolls her eyes before closing them and breathing deep. "I'm going to guess it wasn't." 

Itachi stares at his hands as the pink haired alpha looks at him. "Yes, I will remove it from my household." 

"It was a beta," He says. 

Sakura leans forward slightly, turns her head almost enough side eye him. "What?" 

"The one who..." He can't look at her. "He was a beta. Everyone thinks it was an alpha." 

"And this is why we haven't found him." Says Sakura. "I'll get with my boss in the morning and get that started."

The door opens and Sakura's eyes widen as she stares at Shisui. "How the fuck?" 

"I had a spare made," He says. "You and me. We gotta talk right now."

"Okay?" Says Sakura. 

"No, like. Alphas only." 

Itachi glares but Sakura shooes him away into the bedroom. Steps outside with Shisui. 

The dark haired alpha hands her a set of photos. Sakura starts to feel nauseated as she flips through them. "Where did you get these?" 

"They were mailed to the Uchiha Clan." 

"Does Fugaku-sama know you have them?" 

"I'm going to bring them back before anyone notices," He says. "Honestly, everyone's shaken."

"As they should be," She says. "He said it was a beta who did this." She hands him the photos. "I can't look at these anymore." 

"Do you think whoever sent these knows you have Itachi?" 

Sakura shakes her head. "Or they would have been sent to me. This is about reliving a moment of powerlessness and forcing your family to participate." 

Shisui tucks them into his jacket. "What should we do?" 

"Turn them in to Tsunade-sama," Says Sakura. "She's the best person to handle this." 

Shisui nods and they step inside. "There's a festival coming in to town next week. Do you and 'Tachi want to check it out?" 

"We can try it. He's been having flashbacks with increasing frequency so we'll have to take it slow." 

"Sounds like a plan. I think Izumi is going too." 

"Sasuke?" 

"Probably," He says. "Although he's getting on my damn nerves." 

"That happens," Says Sakura as they settle themselves on either side of the omega who's pretending to sleep. "Let's just hope everything goes smoothly."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the _hell_ is that?" Asks Shisui as he watches Sakura load it into the trashbin.

"A breeding bench," She says. Side eyes Itachi who's watching her with his arms crossed.

"Uh?"

"It's for times when your omega is in heat and you're going to be gone."

Shisui tilts his head. "And you just... Leave them in it for extended periods?"

"Oh hell no," Says Sakura. "For instance. If you have an omega and they go into heat unexpectedly but you have to work. You get them set up and go to work but you have to come back and let them out on your lunch break then strap them back up before you leave."

"So you can't be gone for more than a few hours at a time then?"

"Exactly."

"Are they expensive?" 

"I don't want to talk about it," Says Sakura. She tosses the last piece in and disappears back into the house. 

"Made her get rid of it, huh?" Shisui asks Itachi as they follow her inside. 

"Do you think that if I was more," He rolls his wrist in a gesture the alpha can't quite parse. "Stereotypical as an omega, things would be different?" 

"I don't follow." 

"Maybe," Says Itachi, "I'm reading this whole thing wrong." 

"Itachi, you're being way more cryptic than necessary." Says Sakura. 

"Can you still hate someone if you cry for them during your heats?" 

Shisui and Sakura share a look of concern before the dark haired alpha says, "If they're the nearest alpha and your heat is bad enough, I think so." 

"What if they're a good alpha," Says Itachi, "And it's merely that I'm shitty at being an omega?" 

"Itachi, what is this about?" Asks Shisui. He's starting to get worried the alpha Itachi hates is one he knows. "Just because you don't bend over for every alpha that comes within a five foot radius, doesn't make you less of an omega." 

"But something _has_ to be dysfunctional if I was chosen to be left behind," Says the younger Uchiha.

"Oh, Itachi." Says Sakura. 

"They left you because they knew we'd get distracted by having you back so he could escape," Says Shisui. 

Itachi's gaze wanders to his left. 

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're a good omega." Shisui wraps him in a hug. "But most importantly, you're a good person." 

"He found me disposable." 

"And I find you valuable." The older man says. "Sakura likes you enough to fight me for you." 

"What if I'm never like the other omega?" He asks, gaze meeting Sakura's. "What if I never get excited about stuffed animals or entertaining the alpha around me?" 

He shifts Itachi upwards and the younger man wraps his legs around Shisui's waist. "I like it when you're feisty." 

"How can you say that?" He asks. "You treat me like you've known me a lifetime but I've been gone for thirteen years." 

"Because I've waited my entire lifetime for this moment." Says Shisui. "And I will wait a lifetime more if I have to." 

"If I never love you?" 

Shisui's gaze searches his face for a moment. "Then I'll let you go." 

His face presses into the crook of the dark haired alpha's neck. Grabs Shisui's jacket in tight fists when he says. "Sometimes, I-I wanted it." 

Sakura's hands smooth over his back. "It isn't your fault," She says. "This person has been doing this long enough to learn how to manipulate you." 

Itachi shifts. Looks over his shoulder to peer at Sakura. This prompts Shisui to turn enough that he can comfortably look at the pink haired alpha. "I pleaded for it." 

"It doesn't matter," Says Sakura. "It doesn't matter if you initiated it. It doesn't matter if you asked for it. You were in heat. You couldn't consent." 

"So does this mean that any time an omega is in heat and begging, it's wrong to oblige them?" Asks Shisui. 

"It's a little murky," Says the female alpha. "If you catch them when it first starts and they are aware, it should be fine. If it goes past that, they are essentially inebriated." 

"And if I'm not in heat?" Asks Itachi. 

Shisui and Sakura share a mildly confused glance. 

"It still isn't your fault," She says. "You were surviving and trying to eliminate any more harm from coming to you." 

His head lies on the shoulder of the dark haired alpha. Sakura cups his cheek, strokes just under his eye. "None of this was your fault." 

Softly, he takes her wrist, rubs his cheek against it before drawing it down his neck. 

"Hey," Says Shisui. "No fair." 

Vindictively, Sakura sticks her tongue out. 

Itachi squirms and the alpha sets him down. They watch him strip down and he looks between them. "I," his eyes are darting around the room. "I," He tries again but his voice sticks in his throat. 

Shisui steps back a little to give him space. 

"I want to be marked again." He says. His eyes are closed, hand fisted at his sides. "I want to be claimed. I want to feel my alphas inside me." 

The older Uchiha's mouth comes open, eyes wide. "Alpha **s?** Do you have a dick, Sakura?" 

"Only when an omega is in heat," She says. "All female alphas do." 

"Where do you, ah," Shisui seems a little lost, "Keep it?" 

"Oh," Says Sakura. "You know, just in my drawer with my dildos." 

"You should ask her to show you next time I go into heat," Says Itachi. 

"If it's in the drawer with her dildos, I'm not sure why she can't show me now," Argues Shisui. 

Sakura rolls her eyes. "In any case, I don't think it's a good idea," She says. "You're still recovering from yesterday's fiasco. And the day before that." 

"I'm okay," He says. "I'm ready." 

"No, Itachi." Says the pink haired alpha. "And that's that." 

Itachi sulks as Sakura starts on lunch. 

"I love when you cook for me," Says Shisui. He can't help his amusement as she tenses. "I can taste all the love you put in it." 

She looks at him. Then goes back to what she's doing. 

"What?" He asks. "Nothing to say?" 

Itachi sits in his lap. "Leave her alone." 

Shisui's palms smooth up and down Itachi's outer thighs, lips whispering butterfly kisses over the omega's neck. 

His eyes close as he leans his head back against Shisui's shoulder. The alpha's fingers creep to Itachi's inner thighs but he grabs them, redirects them around his waist. "Bad alpha." 

Shisui snickers as Itachi pushes further against him. Something crinkles in the older Uchiha's jacket and the omega pauses.

"It's just some paperwork," Says Shisui and Itachi thinks no more of it. 

"Sakura," He says. 

She glances at him before going back to chopping vegetables. "No, Itachi." 

With a huff. The Uchiha tosses his legs over either side of the alpha's underneath him, leans his head back to bare his throat. He guides one of Shisui's hands up to his chest, against his heart, and the other to his lower thigh. "Alpha," He says. 

Sakura's glance lingers this time, hisses when she knicks herself with the knife. "Goddamn it. Itachi I will crate you if you don't knock it off."

"You know who would gladly mark _and_ nail you if you didn't just rub Sakura's smell all over your neck?" Asks Shisui. "Because I do." 

"SAKURA!" Yells a blonde alpha as he comes into the kitchen from the hall. 

"What the fuuuuck?!" Sakura just about screeches. 

"You left your window unlocked." He turns to the pair of Uchiha in a slightly compromised position. "Nice." 

"Naruto," Says Sakura. "The fuck do you want?" 

"Yamato sent me to drop off some reports with you." 

"Oh," She says. "Is he back from Grass?" 

"Yeah. But they put like, six omegas on him. So he's really busy." 

"Damn," She says. "Do you think he needs some help?" 

"I'm not sure," Admits Naruto. "They've been working me like a dog. Go here. Give so-and-so this. How am I supposed to be Hokage when they keep making me an errand boy?" 

"I'll go talk to him, myself, I guess." She says as she accepts the files from him. "Tsunade-sama said all available shinobi are on duty. It isn't just you being worked so hard." 

"I wonder why," Draws the blonde. "Anyway, I'm gonna go have ramen with Sasuke then finish up my work list." 

"And you didn't invite me?" Asks Sakura. "What the hell." 

"Something something Uchiha," Says Naruto as he walks back down the hall. "Something something omega." 

"Does he actually hear Sasuke when he speaks?" Asks Shisui. 

"No," Says Sakura. "He's always too busy trying to suck Sasuke's dick." 

"So he didn't invite you because you cock block him too?" 

"Shisui, I'm about to _punch_ you in the cock if you don't fuck right off." 

"Kinky," Says Itachi as he stands and stretches. 

xXx 

"Let me come with you," Itachi says. Shisui has already left to make an appearance in the Uchiha compound. 

Sakura hesitates. "Yamato may have omega from the kennel you were found in," She says. "Are you sure you can handle that?" 

He nods. Willingly lets her muzzle and collar him. 

The house has a six foot fence around it. Tree saplings are twisted into the metal and it looks sort of whimsical. Sakura unlocks the gate. "He used to be my teacher," She says. "He prefers actual missions. So we must have a lot of omega coming through the system." 

She shuts the gate. Unclips his leash and meanders up the short pathway to the porch. The stairs creak in a way that sets a strange anticipation in the omega's stomach. The key that unlocks the gate also unlocks the door. 

There are four crates in the living room. All of them covered with thick, quilted blankets. "Yamato-sensei?" 

"I'm here," He calls back. 

Sakura starts towards the stairs. Pauses when she sees Itachi eyeing the locks on one of the crates. "Don't you even try it," She says as her fingers snatch his collar, towing him behind her to the second floor of the house.

They walk past a door with a frantically rattling doorknob and Sakura's grip on his collar becomes white knuckled. 

The room they come to is dimly lit. An omega with orange hair sits in the tub, the chains only let him sit a foot or two from the wall as Yamato washes his hair. 

"I want my alpha," Says the omega. 

"And you'll see him," Says Yamato. "But he needs to rest and heal." 

"Yamato-sensei?" Asks Sakura. 

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Asks the alpha. "Did you get my reports?" 

"I did," She says. "You said a cache of alpha has been found in the same area as the kennel?" 

"There were only three. I think they were being used to impregnate the omega." 

"I want my alpha," The orange haired man says again. 

"That's just sad," Says Sakura. "How long until they can be reunited?" 

"Until the drugs wear off," Says Yamato. "They were pretty juiced to the point of not really knowing what was going on around them." 

Sakura glances back at the Uchiha. Tangles her fingers in his. 

Yamato tilts back the head of the sulking omega, rinses his hair with the showerhead. "I've never seen alpha look so much like animals. They couldn't communicate with us either." 

"Were they defending their omega?" 

"One of them was. This guy's alpha was fully prepared to murder-suicide if he thought it would keep him safe from us."

"Shit." 

"Yeah." 

"Did you find anything else?" 

Yamato shakes his head. "But I'll keep sending stuff in. You probably have clearance to go speak with the alphas in a day or two." 

"Awesome," Says Sakura. "I'll do that." 

Itachi follows Sakura out of the room. Past the door still being pulled and pushed. He meets the gaze of a single, gleaming blue eye from one of the crates and he pauses. 

He's almost frantic when he gets eye level with the crate and lifts the blanket. 

The omega's hair is long, blonde and dirty. She thinks Yamato hasn't had a chance to tidy them up yet. 

" _You_ ," The blonde snarls. And Sakura realizes this omega is male. "Always with that Uchiha privilege." 

Itachi looks up at her, fingers splayed over the lock. 

"He's safe where he's at," She says. "And I have my hands full anyway." 

Itachi doesn't move when Sakura starts for the foyer. 

"Come on." She says. "We'll talk about it when we get home. I have some work I have to send in to my Shishou." 

Reluctantly, he follows her back to her house. Leans against her knees in front of the couch while she works. 

"I want you to take on that omega." 

"Can't," Says Sakura. "I already have one I'm working with and he doesn't play nice with others." 

"And if I'm good?" He asks. "If I provide you no trouble?" 

"Itachi," She says, "You are my priority. If you start having an episode, what are the chances of that omega vanishing at the first opportunity?" 

His fingers softly drum on his ankle as the silence lulls between them. "It was my fault he was taken. The beta used me for bait and then snatched him." 

Sakura pauses. "This is why he doesn't like you?" 

"Please, alpha." He says. "It's important that I make this right." 

"Let me run it by Shisui and then get the authorization from your family and my Shishou and we'll go from there. Is that fair?" 

"Thank you, Sakura." He says. His cheek rubs zealous over her knee and Sakura sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you wrangle such a giant fucking omega?" She asks as she looks at the lithe alpha in the hospital bed before her.

He laces his fingers together, looks pointedly at the Uchiha standing beside her. "If you have to physically subdue them, you're doing it wrong."

Sakura's pride is stung just a touch. "How did Juugo become your omega?"

"My master instructed that I bond him during a heat."

"Is that the same with all of the omegas in the kennel?"

"I don't see why you can't just ask the muzzled one. Does he refuse to speak to you?"

"I'm not going to make him relive it," She says.

His snow white hair falls in his face when his head tilts forward in disdain. "And yet, you come to me."

"Okay," Says Sakura. "Fine." She strides out. Itachi drifts after her as if dazed. Her fingers tangle with his. Tries to keep him grounded in the moment.

She cracks open the door of the next alpha and Itachi pauses. Backs up a step.

She looks at him in confusion but he shakes his head. Sits against the wall beside the door. Sakura strokes his hair before stepping inside.

This alpha looks tired. Drawn. "Can I help you?"

"Your fellow alpha, Kimimaro, isn't all that helpful. I was hoping you could help me out instead."

"What do you want to know?" 

xXx 

"It's so weird," Says Sakura. "It's like they've bonded with the beta." 

"You said the guy was weird. Maybe he figured a way around it." Says Ino. 

Sakura leans back on the sofa. "And why was only one actually bonded with the omega? Most of them were just mating with them through their heats with no real intent." 

"Isn't there a limit to how many omega an alpha can bond to? Maybe they were rotated out." 

"Maybe." 

Kin flops down beside Itachi. Offers him the toy in her hands but he shakes his head. 

She pulls it closer, rubs her face against it. 

"Isn't she just the cutest?" Says Ino. "With her baby and everything~" 

When it becomes evident that Sakura and Ino are distracted with a new conversation, Kin whispers. "I don't know why they love that weird baby shit." 

Startled, Itachi looks fully at her. 

"They're obsessed with seeing us cuddle our toys like we're dogs and can't tell the difference." 

He can tell his eyes are wide because she smirks at him. "You should try it sometime. They'll be over the goddamn moon. Pretend to be a mindless breeding bitch and they get so excited." 

Itachi has many questions but the muzzle keeps him quiet. 

"Watch," She says. She picks the toy up, carries it to the alpha pair and offers it to Ino -- Who promptly holds it like an infant and cooes to Kin about _what a good mommy_ she is. Hands the toy back. Both alpha start praising the female omega. 

Sai sits beside him and they watch the brunette bask in the attention of the alphas. 

"I didn't believe it, either." He says. "It's depressing that people underestimate our dynamic." 

Itachi glances at him. Kin comes back on all fours with the toy in her mouth, smug as can be. She sits, completing the triangle. "God, I love doing that." 

He looks up at Sakura and she smiles at him. The whole thing is just downright uncomfortable. 

"Do you think they'll realize you're playing them?" Asks Sai. 

"No alpha I've ever done this with has. Just play as dumb as possible." 

"That could be the reason you haven't been paired yet," Says Sai. "They tend to lean towards omega who have minimal intelligence. You sound like you're aiming for Sea Sponge." 

Itachi realizes he's incredibly lucky to have a pair of alpha who actually want him as he is. He couldn't imitate a sea sponge even if he wanted to. 

"Are we ready to go?" Asks Sakura as she stands. 

The omega stand as Ino does and they chatter as they put their shoes and coats on. 

Hinata and Neji are waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

The male Hyuuga nods in greeting to the other three. Walks abreast of Itachi as the alpha talk about the newest drama going on in their clique. Sai and Kin are casually discussing the last alpha she met and didn't like. 

Upon closer glance, Neji looks unenthused to even be alive. The Uchiha supposes he can't blame him. Being muzzled keeps him from actively participating in either conversation being had. Encourages the isolation he might feel. 

The festival is already in full swing when they meet up with the Uchiha Clan. Naruto is pleasantly walking along with them. Izumi and Itachi lock eyes but she quickly looks away. 

Shisui offers his arm for the omega to take. "Don't encourage her to compete with me. I still have to battle Sakura." 

"You wouldn't stand a chance if I was actually trying," Sakura tells him as she hands him and Itachi sticks of dango. Shisui unclips the the muzzle and Sakura says, "Don't make me regret this." 

"There's supposed to be a movie tonight, too," Says Hinata. Timidly, she unclips Neji's muzzle. 

"Helloo~" Calls Tenten as she approaches the group. "Y'all started without me."

"Sorry." Says Hinata. "Neji started to get antsy." 

"Ah damn," Says Shisui. "There's a ferris wheel." 

"Shisui, don't be gay," Says Sakura. 

"That's fine," He says. "Itachi and I can have a little _us_ time on it." 

It takes them a good five minutes to convince Itachi to get on the giant death trap. The omega looks out over Konohakagure as they sit at the top. Shisui is all smiles as the wind tangles through his dark, curly hair. 

Sakura is subtly hanging on to the seat like her life depends on it. 

So he stands, moves to switch benches as the wheel starts turning again and it knocks him right into her lap. Their platform rocks and it makes the pink haired alpha hold him tighter. "It's fine. Everything's fine." 

Suspended in the air, wrapped in Sakura's arms and under Shisui's gaze, Itachi feels safe for a minute. 

Shisui laughs. "Sakura's scaredy." 

"Fuck you," She says back. 

"Oh~" He replies. "It's fear that gets your libido going. Too bad your dick is at home with your dildos." 

Once they're on the ground again, they're going for the games. The competition between the three of them is friendly. Itachi's reflexes surprise them both. He's smug when he hands them the stuffed animals. 

Shisui pouts. "I shouldn't have gone easy on you."

He turns his head to his pink haired alpha and her lips are soft as they meld against his. The fingers of his right hand stay tangled with Shisui's while his left arm wraps around her waist. 

Her fingers are feather light when she touches his neck and he's adrift in the cool summer night. Starts to feel hazy as her body pushes him against Shisui. The older Uchiha's hand releases Itachi's fingers to rest on his waist. His scent is musky, mixes with Sakura's scent of summer rain and cherry blossoms in a way that makes him feel almost inebriated. 

Sakura's mouth breaks away to suck at his neck and his free hand reaches behind him, moves to the back of Shisui's neck to pull him down. Tongues twist and Itachi lets a moan slip.

One hand of the dark haired alpha twitches on his hip, starts an achingly slow descent. He rips away with a gasp when another hand slips under his shirt. Watches with parted lips as Shisui's long, strong fingers guide Sakura up for a kiss. 

Her expression is one of warning when she jerks back. "Wanna lose your nuts?" 

"You are the only girl who's impervious to me." 

"It's because I'm a woman. Not a girl." 

Itachi sighs. Pulls the wandering hands from under his shirt and out of his waistband. He hadn't even realized he was being full-scale palmed under the deepest darkest part of the ferris wheel's shadow. 

They follow him back to the fairway, still bickering. 

"There you guys are," Says Ino. Kin giggles as she adjusts Itachi's jacket to better cover his neck. 

They stride back to the projection screen just as the movie starts. 

Next to the screen, stands the omega from the fountain. It makes the hair on the back of Itachi's neck stand up. 

They smile at him as the crying in surround sound starts. 

"Holy shit," Says Shisui. 

"Shisui, get it!" Says Sakura. "Itachi!" She says as she makes a grab for him. "Itachi don't--"

He can't move as he watches his own body writhe on the massive screen. Can feel the shock of the electric collar like it's still on his flesh. 

The screen goes dark. There's a sea of voices. The omega is still standing there. 

Watching him. 

So he, too stands. The omega's smile grows wider -- like a character from a folkstory told to him as a child. 

"Itachi?" Asks Sakura. "Itachi, where are you going?" 

He doesn't even pause as he walks past someone asking if that was supposed to be the actual movie, slides their katana from its sheath. 

"Hey!" 

The omega inches back, almost beckoning Itachi closer. "How does it feel to be a movie star?" They whisper. "Do you like it?" 

He swipes the blade and the omega catches it. He pushes his weight down. Their giggle is starting to drive Itachi mad. 

"Itachi!" Says Sakura as she wraps an arm around his waist, pulls him back. 

Itachi glances back at her. Returns his gaze to the omega, who is now crying and holding their bleeding hand. 

Sakura steps around him to grab the omega's wrist. "That's really deep." 

Their tongue shoots out, wraps around Sakura's neck. 

"Stop!" Says Itachi. " _Stop!_ " 

The omega's eyes grow wide as metal crests from their chest. Shisui's hand grips the appendage holding Sakura and squeezes. "Let go, bitch." 

There's a puff of smoke and Sakura drops to her knees. Shisui is pushed back a few feet.

Itachi scrambles to Sakura. He moves to touch her but pulls back. He tries to meet her gaze but she lightly pushes him away. "Give me a minute." 

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Says Shisui as he moves to stand near them. "Gonna hang his goddamn skin up to dry and make a nice pair of motherfucking boots." 

"You just killed that omega," Says Sakura. 

"I didn't kill him. And he's not a fuckin omega." 

"How?" Asks Sakura. "How did you do that?" 

"You really think it's the first time I've killed the weaker dynamic?" He asks. "During the war, they'd come up to us with paper bombs or try to seduce us so we'd get in stabbing range." 

Sakura looks up at him. "You're desensitized." 

"You asked why I hesitated that day? That's why." 

Jade meets vermillion. Then they turn to Itachi. 

"Are you okay?" She asks softly. 

But Itachi has already begun to dissociate.


	8. Chapter 8

When they get back to the house, Shisui parts from them. Kisses Itachi on the temple.

"I'm going to talk to his parents and the Fifth. Everyone needs to know that cunt is back."

"We'll be here," Says Sakura as she guides the omega inside.

She debates on the best course of action, watches as he climbs into the towel cabinet and shuts the tiny doors.

"Okay then." She opens them back up to take the towels out. Hands him her blanket to wrap himself in. The noise he makes tells her he appreciates it.

She goes and starts a pot of coffee. Sits in her bedroom to wait and see if he'll come out when he's calm. A tapping at her window starts and she looks up to see a certain raven haired Uchiha.

When she lets him in, he looks around. "Where the hell is my brother?"

"Bathroom towel cabinet," She says. Feels a little like they're playing Clue. "Leave him alone."

She's peeved when he ignores her, throws open the cupboard. "Itachi, is this where she makes you sleep?"

Her eyes roll. "Don't be a dumbass. He climbed up there because it's next to a vent and hard to get to."

Sasuke turns then. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"This is what I'm doing," She says. "It's all I can do."

At Sasuke's sneer, Sakura says, "Shisui has gone to talk to the clan. Everyone is trying to figure this out -- including your parents. I'm making sure Itachi is safe and comforted."

"Do you even give a shit that my brother's rape just got put out there for everyone to see?"

Sakura sighs. He growls as she approaches him, wraps him in a hug. He struggles but she keeps him captive until he tires himself out. They sink to the floor and the younger Uchiha brother comes undone.

He sobs silently against Sakura's shoulder as she holds him close.

"It's so fucked up," He gasps. "Why would anyone do this?"

"It's about power and control," Says Sakura. "He doesn't want Itachi to get his life back."

They look above them and the older Uchiha is watching them.

"He's okay," Says Sakura. "He's worried about you."

"He's not an idiot, Sakura." Says Sasuke as he wipes his face with his sleeve.

"No," She agrees. "But I don't know how much he currently knows."

As if made of molasses, Itachi works his way out of the cabinet very, very slowly. Slides between them to rub his cheek against Sasuke's and the raven haired alpha closes his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Itachi-nii." 

xXx 

"How is he?" Asks Shisui when he returns. 

"Sleeping," Says Sakura. "I'm surprised he isn't doing his regular Escape Routine." 

"Why would he?" Says Sasuke. "Don't omega stay close to their alpha when in distress?" 

"He is definitely not a regular omega," Says Shisui. "So he gets a little unpredictable."

There's a pause as Shisui steps back to the bathroom to greet his omega. " **Sakura!"** He shouts as the pink haired alpha starts to think it's been quiet a little too long. "Sakura, I need you right now!" 

They rush back to the room and Sakura is grateful for years of medical training. The water in the tub is an orangey red, fizzing with what Sakura thinks is one of her bath bombs. Her safety razors are broken so Itachi could access the blades embedded. 

Shisui is absolutely panicking as the drenched omega lies unconscious in his lap.

"He really went for it," Says Sasuke behind her. "Holy shit, he really went for it." 

She pushes her chakra inside. The wound has already started to clot so she focuses on stabilizing him as he hangs on the precipice of his organs shutting down. Encourages more blood platelets to form to replace what he's lost. 

Shisui strokes his hair as they wait. "There aren't any marks on his arms." 

"I don't know how he did it," Says Sakura, "But he got the saphenous vein."

"How does he do anything?" Asks Shisui. They both laugh but it's through their tears. "What is that in the tub?" 

"It's--" Her throat clogs with another onset of tears. "It's a bath bomb." 

"Should we remove it before it detonates?" Asks Sasuke. 

"It's not an actual weapon," She says. "It emits herbs and oils once it hits the water." 

She and Shisui work together to dry him off and wrap him in a towel. She leans against the older alpha and he lies his head atop hers. 

"So he wanted to.." The raven haired Uchiha breaks off. Catches his breath. "Smell nice when he..?" 

"It was probably so he could feel like Sakura was nearby so he'd be less scared as he went." Says Shisui as he sniffs. His eyes are wet but Sakura finds he's holding it together remarkably well. 

She doesn't know how long they sit there in silence. Shisui's arm creeps up and around her shoulders and she returns the gesture in kind, wraps an arm around his waist. 

She distantly hears Sasuke shift behind her as he comes closer and Shisui snags him, draws the younger Uchiha under his arm. His fingers tangle in silken strands as he pulls Sasuke's head against his chest. 

xXx 

"I think Sasuke was right," Says Sakura as she gazes into her steaming mug of chamomile tea. "I think Itachi is out of my league." 

"Don't say that," Says Shisui. "We didn't know--" 

"But I _should_ have, Shisui! I should have expected that but I left him alone like an idiot and we almost lost him because I was careless." 

The dark haired alpha taps his short nails against his own mug. It vaguely reminds Sakura of a metronome. "At least we know what we're expecting, now." 

"I sent in the paperwork to transfer him to a more experienced rehabilitator." She says. 

"What?" Says Shisui. "What about the _psychological effects of breaking bonds?_ " 

"He'll have you," She says. "So it'll make the transition easier. Plus, he was never going to be fully bonded with me, anyway." 

"Sakura," Stutters Shisui. "Sakura don't do this." 

"I'm sorry, Shisui. But I really think I'm out of my depth here." 

"But I don't want my omega in the hands of anyone else!" He says. "You're the only one the Clan and I trust not to completely fuck this up." 

"But I _**did!**_ " Screams Sakura as she stands, slams her palms on the table and leans forward on them.

Even without his sharingan, he's tracking her movements. His expression is one she can't parse, has never seen on him before. It's startlingly serious, quietly angry, deceptively calm. "I'm not going to let you escape so easily." 

"Look," She says. "Maybe you can come over and we can hang out sometimes. But this is done. Itachi is too much omega." She scoffs. "Or maybe I'm not enough alpha. It doesn't matter." 

"This is your last warning," He says. 

"Or what?" She asks him. The tapping on his mug abruptly stops. Sakura realizes it's been wearing on her nerves, matching the intensity of his chakra.

His form is graceful when he stands. Even across the table, he towers over her. Shunshin no Shisui. The Uchiha powerhouse who had outmatched nearly everyone in his clan. A master of the Mangekyou. 

And she had pissed him off. 

"Fuck around and find out, I guess." 

Sakura concludes it's an empty threat. She's the Godaime's Apprentice, a well respected medic, and a high-ranking Konoichi. 

He wouldn't dare jeopardize his family. Or his reputation. 

She decides to move to the living room but he blocks her in the doorway, step for step. "I'm serious, Sakura." 

"So am I," She says. "You're being a dick." She channels chakra to her hands and shoves him. He takes two steps back. Enough that she can squeeze past his wiry frame. 

His fingers are rough when they grab her arm and she twists, cocks back her fist but he catches it. Something in his hand crunches and Sakura briefly feels guilty. He steps into her space and she pushes back, refuses to be cowed in her own home. 

He bears down on her and she rises up to meet him, bare feet sliding on the carpet. His dark eyes turn sly. He lets go and she loses her balance enough for him to grab her by the shirt and haul her to him. 

She thinks he's pretty fucking brave to be kissing her. Her fingers go for his groin but he grabs her wrist, redirects them into his hair and she grips it hard enough a few strands come loose. He makes a noise that she feels more than hears while pressed tightly against him from thighs to chest. 

His hand slides from her wrist to her arm and down her back to her ass. She sinks her teeth into his bottom lip when he gives it an almost painful squeeze. The taste and smell of blood, accompanied by the musky, earthy scent from Shisui's skin makes her light-headed. 

He shifts their position, throws her back onto the kitchen table and the breath is knocked from her lungs as he yanks at her shorts. She kicks them off, grips his throat in her hands as he hilts himself in one, smooth motion. 

She cries out. Doesn't care who can hear her as she meets his thrusts. "I'm going to--" Her back arches, fingers constricting tighter around his neck. "fucking kill you." 

"Do it," He gasps. His teeth sink into her shoulder as his hips piston. The table complains under their weight and Sakura pants, fingers trembling as her thighs lock around his waist. 

He's thick enough and at such an angle that every bruising stroke brings her closer to the edge. Her nails rake down his back, drawing blood and leaving welts as she's rocked by her climax. 

"Now I'm going to get mine," He says. His palm slams down onto the bleeding bitemark on her shoulder and she hisses. The sound of their heavy breaths and skin on skin is all she can hear, all she can think about as his other hand clamps down on her hip. 

His hips finally stutter. Head tilting back and lips parting as his thrusts gradually slow. He comes down. Rests his full weight on her. Almost crushing her beneath him. 

Sakura tries to push him off so she can catch her breath but she's too tired. 

"Look at that," He says. The Shisui she's used to coming to the surface. "I still have my nuts."


	9. Chapter 9

"You really need _all_ of this?" Says Izumi.

"Yes," Says Shisui. "She does."

Fugaku had insisted they move somewhere safer than Sakura's house, had assured her that it would be watched in the time that she was gone.

The Uchiha base is drafty.

It feels, to Sakura, like a prison.

"I'm sorry again, Fugaku-sama," Sakura starts for the millionth time but the Clan Head holds up his hand for her silence.

"You are going above and beyond your duty. Itachi is alive. You don't have to apologize "

The Uchiha had blocked her request for a transfer. She suspects Shisui to have a hand in it.

Itachi is still sleeping soundly. She hopes his dreams are sweet. The chakra she put in his system to keep him unconscious would be filtering through and fading soon.

"One more thing," Says Fugaku. "Did my son do that?" He asks, gesturing to the scabbed over bitemark Shisui had left while he was viciously nailing her. 

"He was scared," She says. "I was wrong to try to subdue him the way that I did." 

"Do you want some salve for it? It looks like it hurts." 

She shakes her head. "It's a reminder to be more careful in the future," She says. 

Fugaku seems perplexed but mollified. Goes back to whatever it is he's working on. 

She returns back to the room assigned to her, leaves the door open as she rifles through her books and notes. She hears the soft, _click_ , as she's closed off from everyone else. 

Turns and comes nose to nose with Shisui. His hands grip her biceps and they're so big, they cover the entire section of her upper arms. 

His lips are unyielding as he steals kisses from her mouth, shoves her onto her desk. Her knee comes up to his stomach and he pauses. 

"I'm still sore, asshole." 

Strangely, this information seems to please him. Sakura realizes she may have inadvertently awoken something in Shisui that she wasn't ready for. 

"Take your stiff dick and cold hands somewhere else." 

"I missed it, did I?" They both turn to the omega in the doorway. He looks small and pale. 

But Sakura is glad he's alive. 

She wedges her toes in place of her knee between herself and the bigger alpha. His gaze burns her. Makes her feel like she's already naked under him. 

He hardly budges when she pushes him. It's enough for her to slide off the desk and inch around him. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay," He says. 

"You really gave us a scare," Says Shisui. "What were you thinking?" 

Itachi's lips part. "I.." 

They wait patiently as he fidgets with his shirt. 

"I just wanted it to be over."

Shisui and Sakura look to each other. It feels different this time. 

The pink haired alpha doesn't like it. But there's no way to walk whatever they had back over the lines crossed. 

For better or worse, things are different between the trio. 

She wonders if Itachi feels it, too. Knows Shisui definitely does. 

Fugaku comes up behind them and she expects the Clan Head to yell at the omega. Instead, his arms wrap tightly around Itachi. Sakura turns her gaze away to give them privacy. 

"This," Says Shisui, "Isn't over." 

"It's going to be when I crush your nuts in my hand." She whispers back. 

"Fuck, that's hot." 

"Your nuts being crushed?" She asks. 

"No." He snorts. "Thinking about your hands on them while your mouth is full of my-" 

"Lady Fifth seemed to be under the impression you were planning on taking in a second omega," Says Fugaku. "Could you shed some light on this?" 

"It was Itachi's request. An old debt he wanted to pay. But it may be prudent to wait until a better time." 

"Chichue," Says Itachi. "This is really important to me." 

He pauses. Sakura knows the younger Uchiha has sway, considering the attempt he made on his own life. 

"Is he going to provide me trouble?" Asks Fugaku. 

"No, Chichue." 

xXx 

Itachi is sleeping soundly between them when Shisui's arm slides under the omega's pillow. Tangles in Sakura's hair. 

Her eyes open and she's met with a single, lazily spinning sharingan. The other side of his face is hidden by Itachi's profile. 

It occurs to her that she made a mistake by telling him she would be leaving their lives. Sasuke had talked in the past about Uchiha withholding their feelings. 

Had mentioned that once feelings were gained, it ran deep and with an intensity that scared many people away. 

No wonder Shisui Uchiha was single. A batshit powerhouse who had killed omega without batting an eye. A thrill runs down her spine and she isn't sure if it's fear or excitement. 

Itachi shifts, faces her and she nuzzles him. Tucks his head under her chin. This, in turn, draws the dark haired alpha closer. 

The palm of his free hand rubs up and down over Itachi's side. 

"I told you," He says apropos of nothing. "You aren't leaving us." 

Itachi's hand reaches behind him, tangles his fingers in curly hair. "I thought I would spare everyone the trouble. I can't be saved." 

They had both thought he was deeply asleep. 

"The only person who can save you, is you," Agrees Sakura. "We here to provide support until you can stand on your own." 

He pulls back, almost headbutting Shisui. "How can I stand if I keep being undercut every time I try?" 

"I don't know," Says Sakura. "But don't give up on us, yet. Because that's what you're really doing when you start thinking that way." 

Itachi's gaze turns inwards and Sakura cups his cheek. Startles him back to her. "Let us love you." 

His brow furrows. "Sakura." His eyes dart back and forth. "The things I did and were done to me--" 

"Are in the past," Says Shisui. His arm wraps across the omega's chest at a diagonal. "It doesn't make you dirty. It doesn't make you less valuable." His lips press soft kisses to the back of Itachi's shoulder. "Just trauma to work through." 

Itachi's confusion reaches an all new high when he spies Shisui's other hand in thick pink hair. "What happened in the twenty-four hours I was incapacitated?" 

"Forty-eight." Sakura corrects. 

"Sakura here thought she was going to transfer you to another rehabilitator." 

Hurt flashes across his face but he's quick to hide it away. It creates a gnawing pain in Sakura's chest. "I was afraid I was making your trauma worse. I'm tired of walking you into situation after situation that starts an episode for you." 

"I want you as my alpha," He says softly. "I want it to be you that I come to and rely upon." 

"Then actually _rely_ on me," Says Sakura. "Rely on us!" 

He draws in to himself just slightly. "And if you find me to be weak?" 

"You are one of the strongest people I've ever met," Says Sakura. "You deserve to be weak some times."

"Especially right now," Says Shisui. "With everything you've gone through. Just lean on us." 

After a long pause that makes them think he's fallen asleep, he says, "Okay. But don't let me fall."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn you that this is just porn.

Breakfast is awkward for two reasons.

The first one, Sakura doesn't mind in the least; Itachi made off with the entire serving container.

And while Fugaku is extremely embarrassed, Sakura is glad that his appetite has returned with vigor.

The second reason it's awkward is the same reason Itachi was able to steal it in the first place.

His heat.

Why Shisui hadn't bothered to mention it was close, Sakura can only guess. The kitchen staff are grumpy and flustered as they explain what happened to the Clan Head and she turns to look for the hungry Uchiha.

It shouldn't have happened for another month, but the pink haired alpha theorizes his cycles are temporarily amiss.

"This place is so big," Says Sakura to Shisui as he falls in step. "He could be literally anywhere."

After two hours of searching, they find him wedged into the hollow of a tree in the courtyard. He's sleeping, still hugging the empty serving container. 

"There's no way he really ate all that," Says Shisui. 

"I think he did," Says Sakura with a laugh. Gently, they pull the vat from his hands. His eyes crack open and the pink haired alpha gestures to him. "Come here. Let me take you inside." 

"Take me?" He whispers. She can see he's still half asleep. 

"You should probably grab him before he makes a break for it," Says Shisui. 

"No," She says. "He's going to trust us this time."

They watch in amusement as he wriggles out of the tree. It takes him a minute to acquiesce to her when she tries to pick him up, wraps his legs around her hips and lies his head on her shoulder.

Fugaku's expression is priceless. He's quick to reign it back in. "Is he ill?" 

"No," Says Sakura. "He's just sleepy." She decides to avoid any mention of his heat and what they may decide to do about it. 

Shisui is already starting to get restless beside her. 

She's a little nervous, if she's honest. Their aggressive rutting seems to have set the tone for many of their interactions after that. 

She knows the other alpha loves Itachi. But she doesn't know what she'll do if it starts to get out of hand.

When they get back to her room, she sets him on the bed. Notes his hands are trembling when he says, "I need more bedding." 

She and Shisui share a glance before the older Uchiha smirks. "You need to be _bedded?_ " 

"Pillows." Says Itachi. "Blankets. Bring them to me." 

"What a bossy omega," Shisui complains under his breath as he strides from the room. 

Their epic quest for their charge's comfort begins. He's naked and built himself a cozy nest by the time they're done. 

His skin is starting to become rosy and warm, breathing a little more laboured. "I think," He says. "I think I'm ready."

To Sakura's surprise, Shisui hangs back a little bit. Looks to her to take the lead. 

For that, she kisses him, hands lightly resting on his bruised neck. If Fugaku had seen the finger-shaped marks, he was gracious enough to play dumb. 

She pulls away and takes a single step back. His eyes are narrowed but she thinks he's just very focused on not sexually mauling the chuffed omega.

The older Uchiha takes his time approaching Itachi as he pulls off his shirt. Sakura can't help her amusement when she catches a glimpse of the marks on his back. Thinks they probably still hurt. She's going to have a field day with them. 

Itachi sits up taller as Shisui bends down to press their mouths together. She takes the opportunity to undress. 

Notes the sneaky way the bigger alpha's wrist slides down the omega's side. The younger man tangles his fingers in Shisui's hair as attention is shifted to his neck. Sakura thinks about quietly seeing herself out but Itachi shifts his arm over the shoulder of the other alpha to reach for her. 

"Alpha," He says. His eyes are bright. 

She takes his hand in hers and he pulls her to him. His mouth is hungry. Shisui's shoulder presses softly against her ribs. His palm draws across the small of her back. 

_What a greedy bastard,_ She thinks.

His free hand slides up and down Itachi's left thigh. Her own fingers trail over the smaller man's chest and stomach as his tongue explores her mouth. 

He pauses, gasps against her lips when Shisui's teeth delicately take hold of his slowly hardening nipple. 

Sakura places one more kiss on his lips before crouching. Shisui presses a palm against the other side of his chest and he leans back on his hands a little. 

She rubs her cheek against the inside of his knee and he shivers. Drops to his elbows as Shisui's lips and teeth leave marks down his side. 

He jumps when Sakura's tongue slides up his inner thigh. His legs open a little wider to make space for her.

She sucks and nips at him, avoids the slowly healing wound from where he dug through his own flesh to end his life. She feels a little nauseous as the panic starts fluttering all over again but Shisui's long, strong fingers tangle in her hair. 

Their teeth clash for a millisecond with how hard he kisses her. Itachi is watching them like he's seeing something amazing for the first time. This must annoy Shisui because he encloses his fingers around the omega's twitching shaft and gives a firm stroke.

He exhales a harsh breath between clenched teeth, drops completely to the mattress. He's lost in Shisui's palm as the dark haired alpha pushes his tongue past Sakura's lips. He tastes like Itachi's skin and she groans. 

He doesn't stop her when she palms him through his pants. The bed shakes as Itachi's hips match the pace Shisui has set. 

He pulls away to bite Itachi's thigh and the omega screams. Shisui immediately lets go and both alpha move onto the bed to make sure he's okay. 

"Don't stop," Says Itachi, his voice is desperate. "Please don't fucking stop."

They both sigh in relief before Sakura moves to scrape her teeth over the omega's hip. He tangles his fingers in her hair, tries to urge her mouth closer to his aching member but she just smirks at him. Doesn't move. 

"So uh," Says Shisui as he stands to take his pants off. "Two alpha, one omega." 

"And?" Says Sakura as she finally gives Itachi a single lick. Revels in the frustrated, desperate noises he's making.

"You know what I'm asking," He says. 

She takes Itachi in, allows him one deep thrust before pulling off very, very slowly and removing him from her mouth. 

"You and I," Says Shisui. "We're not so different." 

"Oh," Says Sakura, ignoring the younger Uchiha who is practically sobbing. "This is just retribution for all the trouble he's caused me." 

"Sadist," Says Itachi between gasping breaths. "You're both villains." 

The pink haired alpha _Hmms_ , as she rolls him over. He shifts to his knees but Sakura's own knee blocks him from anything more than Downward dog. 

Shisui's gaze contains more curiosity than anything else. His fingers press against the orifice just behind Itachi's testes. The omega pushes back hard but the alpha pulls away. "Of course male omegas would have vaginas." 

For the first time, Sakura actually looks at Shisui's dick. She doesn't think she could encircle it with her hand. He catches her eyeing him, seems to be able to read her thoughts. "And you, dirty girl, took it all without foreplay." 

This is the point that Sakura actually feels a little shy. He presses his middle finger inside of Itachi who cries out, meets him. 

Shisui breaks eye contact, closes his eyes and bites his lip. "Tight." 

Sakura can feel her body stirring. Decides Itachi is too busy panting for Shisui to do much of anything else. So she scoots closer to the dark haired alpha who opens his eyes, quirks a brow. She swallows, licks her lips and he smirks. "Go on, then." 

He works a second finger into the omega who is still sobbing, clutching his wrist with a white knuckled grip. 

"Itachi," She asks. "Are you still good?" 

"G-good," He says. "Please for the love of-" He makes a choked noise when Shisui spreads his fingers. Goes back to feverishly rocking on them. 

She can tell Shisui's crazy is starting to come through his easy-going veneer when he looks back to her. Whispers, "Intimidated?" 

They don't break eye contact when she takes him in hand. Circles her tongue over the head and he breathes deep, knows she's in trouble when the pulsing shaft is just as big as she thought it would be. 

The sound of Itachi's desperate cries and Shisui's slick fingers plundering him spur her on. She wraps her mouth around whatever she can fit without gagging. Her hand attempts to cover the rest. Bobs her head as his breath becomes shakey. 

The fingers of his free hand card through her hair as his hips twitch but he resists.

"The next time we do this," His breath catches. "I'm going to fuck your face." 

He gives a little hiss when she deliberately glances her teeth against him. 

She looks over to check on their omega and meets a pair a swirling sharingan. She pulls off of Shisui. "Perverts," She says. "You're all perv-" 

The other alpha redirects her, presses back into her mouth. "You like it." 

She can feel him making an effort not to grab her hair or push deeper than where she's comfortable. His breath is getting harsh and it twitches against her palm. 

His washboard abdominals start to quiver and he pulls away. She looks up at him in confusion but he just guides her next to Itachi. The omega is red-faced. Eyes squeezed shut. The dark haired alpha wraps his free hand around Itachi's cock. It takes three full strokes before he's screaming his release into Shisui's hand. 

There's a moment where Shisui licks the fluid from his palm before he's pushing the sticky fingers of his other hand into Sakura's mouth. She wants to complain but her brain sputters to a halt when his tongue swirls over her clit. 

Her teeth clamp down and he makes a surprised noise as it extends, slides to full length. 

"You were completely serious," He says. "Damn." 

It's long and thick enough for a hand to wrap around it, but there's not much more to it than that. She watches in pleasure and awe as he works her with lips and tongue. Unlike Shisui, Sakura has no problem grabbing fistfuls of dark, curly hair and bucking her hips into him. 

"Fuck," Says Itachi, drawing closer. Shisui's hand covers the omega's face, almost playfully pushes him back. He gags when the pink haired alpha gets too zealous, pulls off and glares. 

Gingerly, he takes Itachi by the throat, pushes him down. Sakura is cheeky when she pushes between them, slides into Itachi. His back arches, eyes closing. Shisui is unamused when Sakura looks back at him over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out. 

"No matter," He says as he pushes her down onto Itachi. She gasps when he thrusts inside. Both of them are rocked by Shisui's hips. 

Itachi's fingers grip at her upper arms, she notes he takes care not to scratch her. His voice is building again and Sakura is lost in the sensations of him clamping down on her and Shisui plowing her. Coming undone as his hands bruise her hips. She lets out a long, low groan as the omega reaches his climax, muscles rippling hard enough that she follows. 

Shisui must have been able to tell because his hips change angle, pick up their intensity. One hand palms her breast, rolls his thumb over her nipple as the other squeezes her throat. He's breathing hard against her ear. Itachi is trapped underneath her but seems more than content where he is. 

It's starting to become uncomfortable when he puts his face in the crook of her neck, gasps as his hips break into a softer roll. They sit there for a minute, catching their breath. Itachi's heat has temporarily abated. "Can we do that again?" 

Shisui takes a breath like he has something to say, shivers as he eases out and flops down beside him. Sakura just lies down on the omega. Their difference in mass prevents her from squishing him. 

"Take a nap, omega." Shisui says at last. Sakura finds herself drifting off as he says, "Your dad's gonna bust in here any minute in a panic."


	11. Chapter 11

When Sakura wakes, there's an alpha on top of Shisui. "Hey, dickhead," She says as she taps his pectorals with both hands. "The power grid's out. Generator's been on for thirty minutes."

He cracks his eyes open. "That happens when there's a breeze."

"Yeah," Says the alpha. "But our eastern border pinged right before hand."

"Izumi," Says Shisui. "I promise you, it's a fucking fox."

"And I promise you that when Fugaku-sama comes in here and sees everybody's dicks out, he's going to lose his shit."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a massive bitch?" He asks as he sits up.

"It's been mentioned a few times," She says, tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Who's on duty at the eastern border?" He asks.

"It was supposed to be you."

"Shit!" He hisses pulling on his clothes. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Oops," She says. "I also wiped titty sweat on your forehead while you were sleeping."

He pauses, expression scandalized. "You're a monster, Pear."

"Suck it, dickhead." She says with a laugh. "Have fun looking for that fucking fox."

When he rushes out, she follows at a slower stride. Looks at Sakura as her hand lights on the knob, countenance turning serious. "I'm going to tell you right now that you have no _idea_ what you've just done." And then she shuts the door.

"Well," Says Itachi. "She seems nice."

"I guess," Says Sakura. "I'll go get some lunch." 

xXx 

"How's he doing?" Asks Fugaku as he looks up from his meal. 

"He's resting for now. We finally calmed his heat down for a bit." 

If the Clan Head has any inclination of what she means by that, he's awfully good at hiding it. "I'm sorry you're trapped here with those three." 

"Three?" She says. "It's no trouble at all." 

"You say that now," Says Fugaku as he rubs the scruff on his face, "But it gets a little claustrophobic with Shisui and Izumi around." 

"You sound like you know from experience." 

His fingers tap on the table. It's similar in pace to Shisui's but it's a different cadence. "Itachi is always welcome. I'm happy to have him back. The other two, I've kicked out of the compound just to have some peace and quiet." 

"They must make a lot of trouble for you," Says Sakura as she tries to figure out where Fugaku's train of thought is headed.

"He's been quiet over the last few weeks," Says the alpha. "I think you've reigned him in some." 

"Oh," Says Sakura with an uncomfortable chuckle. "I'm very flattered you think so." 

"I'm glad to hear it," Says Fugaku as he turns back to his meal. "I also find it incredibly interesting that both of your parents are omega, but you are strangely an alpha." 

Sakura's lips stretch into a smile of their own accord. She thinks her eye is twitching just slightly. "It sure is." And with that, she gathers the food set aside for herself and her omega and speedwalks down the hall to her room.

When she comes back in, Itachi is three fingers deep in masturbation. His eyes are wide and his face turns red when their gaze meets. 

"I guess I'm having you for lunch, instead," She says. 

She sets her food to the side and steps out of her shorts. He's slick enough that she can press inside with minimal effort, softly takes his penis in hand as she times her strokes to her thrusts. His eyes close as his head tilts back, fingers tightly gripping at her thighs. 

Her pace picks up as she pinches one of his dark nipples between her fingers. "Still with me?" 

"I'm here," He says. 

She leans over him, presses her lips against his as he releases into her palm. She finds her own release shortly after. 

They lounge for another ten minutes before Sakura finally gets up and distributes their food. Savors her miso. 

"He used to leave me in the breeding bench for days." 

Sakura brushes her hand against his. "I'm so sorry." 

"And he-" Itachi takes a long moment to pick his grilled fish apart. "I would be-" He moves to his rice, pushes it around. "Sodomy and blunt force trauma were involved." 

"I will die before I let him come near you again," Says Sakura. "I'm sorry I argued with you about it." 

"No," Says Itachi. "No, I know I was asking a lot from someone who was temporarily housing me but knowing it was there--" 

"Was enough to upset you," She says. "I understand." 

"He would tell me I could avoid it if I completed specific tasks," Says Itachi. "But everything I did was wrong." His brow furrows, gaze drifting to the ceiling as he blinks. "Sakura, why was it always wrong?" 

"I'm sure you know that he made you play that game so he could specifically set you up to lose," Says Sakura. "It doesn't hurt any less though when all you want is someone you care about to stop hurting you."

"That alpha you spoke to? The one after Kimimaro..." 

Sakura can feel her hackles rising, thinks about picking up and walking right back down to Konoha so she can tear him to shreds. "What about him?" 

"He was the only one who was kind to me. He would touch me before fucking me so it wouldn't hurt. Tried to use anything that wouldn't damage me for lubricant if sodomy was involved." 

"Did he participate because he wanted to?" 

Itachi shakes his head. "It was cooperate or the electric collar was turned on until you were no longer _able_ to cooperate." 

He won't meet her eyes. She feels like the worst person in the world for having collared him. "Itachi, I--" 

He holds up his hand. "If I don't say these things now, I never will. I was impregnated four times." He takes a shuddering breath. "However, it was discovered in utero that none of them had the genetic markers for an active sharingan so I received trauma until.." His voice breaks off. 

She takes his hand in hers. There's nothing left for her to say as she gives him a gentle squeeze. She waits for him to say anything else but his free hand goes back to pushing his rice around. 

"Is there," She starts. "Is there anything I can do?" 

"No," He says. "Just be with me for awhile." 

xXx 

He's sitting cross-legged in the crate when it's settled in the room across from hers. With this new omega, comes a few pages of anything Yamato was able to glean from the blonde. 

Sakura thinks the timing for this is completely wrong as Itachi has only just started his heat. She won't have the time or energy to fight this one. 

"Itachi," Says Fugaku. "You said this one wouldn't make trouble but he's been cursing our Clan the entire time he's been here." 

"Which is, technically only five minutes," Says Itachi. "And he hasn't caused any property damage." 

"Because he's _crated_." Says Fugaku. "And one cannot keep an omega crated for extended periods without inflicting harm. So what is Haruno-san to do?" 

"It's okay," Sakura fibs. "I've got it well under control." 

"I think you've said that before," He says idly as he walks away. "I just can't quite place where." 

"I think your father hates me," She says. 

"If he's digging through your lineage, he wants you around," Says Itachi. "Everyone here is just very fluent in Asshole." 

"Is that what it is Shisui speaks?" She says. "Explains why sometimes there's a disconnect."

"There's a disconnect," Says the blonde, "because you're all inbred cunts, un." 

"If I were Uchiha," Says Sakura. "I would tell you that doesn't offend me because I've heard it plenty of times." 

This takes the blonde aback for a moment. 

"Now," She says. "I'm going to open the door and then I'm going to mark you. And you are going to be one of my omega whom I will defend, protect, and care for--" 

"One of," He spits. "Fuck that." 

"You know, most omega don't want to share their alphas so Itachi is being very magnanimous with you." 

Leaning forward enough that his forehead touches the crate, he whispers, "Kill yourself, un." 

"Edgy," Says Sakura. "Real mature." 

"Did I make the wrong decision?" Asks Itachi. "I thought he would be relieved to be somewhere stable." 

"He'll come around," She says. "It'll be okay." 

Itachi anxiously shifts and Sakura steels herself for the long haul. "Go ahead and go back to my room. I'm going to battle it out with him here." 

"You're going to lose, un." He says. "And I'm going to murder everyone in the godforsaken place!" 

"A-are you sure?" Itachi asks. 

"I won you over, right?" Sakura asks him. 

"Maybe he just needs a baby doll," Says Shisui as he comes into the room. 

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Was it a fox?" 

"It was a goddamn bear," Says Shisui. "Come here, you." He scoops Itachi up and carries him out of the room. 

"Listen," She says. "I know you're scared. I know you have been through some really, really bad shit." 

His glare doesn't abate for even a millisecond so she continues. "This can go easy. Or this can go with you kicking and screaming while I mark you." 

"Do you think you can?" He says. 

"Oh," Says Sakura. "Boy, you have no idea." 

She lets him think it over as his eyes bounce back and forth between hers. His expression shifts slightly and Sakura can see he's come to a decision. Slowly, she crouches, pops the lock and stands as the door swings open. 

They stare at each other a little longer before he eases out, stands before her. She sighs when she sees his height. Taller than her, shorter than Itachi. He's skin and bones like the other omega when he first came in to her care. "Take your shirt off, please." 

And she's surprised when he does. She watches him warily for anything he might have planned as her wrist glides along his cheek then down his neck. His expression is still defiant when her wrist inches down his side. "You can put it back on, now." 

He doesn't take his eyes off of her except the mere seconds it takes to pull the fabric back over his head. She backs away, opens the door and he follows her out. "Go that way," She says as she points to her door. 

He stands there and Sakura holds her breath. Finally, he moves in the direction bid him. She opens her door, gets an eyefull of Itachi riding Shisui and shuts the door. "Plan b," She says, a little sad that both of her men are fucking without her. 

She takes him to the courtyard. "I'm not going to show you around because I don't want you to form and escape plan," She says. "But you do need to stretch and get some fresh air."

He looks at her for a long minute. "I hate Uchiha and yet I am now surrounded by them, un." 

"If it makes you feel any better," She says. "The Clan Head apparently gets fed up with all of them, too."


	12. Chapter 12

It's early. The air is crisp enough that Sakura feels chilly. Both omega are asleep.

Shisui stands a little to the side. In the time she's known him, she's never seen him smoke a single cigarette until today.

Izumi comes out, too. Takes the half cigarette from his fingers and inhales a long drag. If it bothers Shisui, he doesn't show it. "The rain's coming in quick."

"Does it smell," Izumi flicks the cigarette. The wind carries the ashes away from them. "Off, somehow?"

"You noticed it, too?" He says. She hands him his cigarette back and he finishes it off. Puts it out on the concrete platform in front of one of the many entrances. "It's familiar but I can't quite place it."

"Must be the bear," Says Izumi.

"Must be."

"This place is so fucking boring," Says the brunette. "I'm about ready to start some shit with Rai just to stay sane."

Shisui laughs. "You could always start shit with me, Pear."

"No," She says. "Because then you'll go crying to Fugaku-sama and get my ass beat."

"Like you don't do the same thing," He says.

"I didn't say I didn't." She says. There's a long pause as the Uchiha watch the circling birds. "I guess I'm going to make sure everything is secure," She says as she wanders off into the heavily wooded area. 

"Send the bear my regards," He calls after her. 

"Do you think Orochimaru will come back?" Asks Sakura. 

"He'd be dumb as hell to show his face out here," Says Shisui. "Or mighty fucking brave because he should expect that I'm here." 

"The almighty Shisui, huh?" She says. 

Playfully, he says, "Bitch, yes." 

"You don't think he's going to come after the other half of the Clan, do you?" 

"There's nobody worth snatching over there," Says Shisui. "Unless you count Sasuke, but I think even Kumo would pay us to take him back -- Which we would refuse of course. Finder's keeper's." 

"He's not _that_ bad, Shisui." 

"You don't live in his vicinity." 

Sakura rolls her eyes. 

Izumi comes back. "Everything's still good." She says. "I refilled the generator just in case." 

"Good good," Says Shisui. The three of them go back inside and Sakura realizes she was freezing. 

The Uchiha seem unfazed. Izumi is in shorts and a tank top. Shisui's dressed a little more appropriately, a beanie and hoodie combo that Sakura plans to steal from him at the first chance. 

xXx 

The rain seems to make every single Uchiha in the hideout restless like a disturbed ant nest. She tries to stay out of the way. 

She's got a routine down with Deidara that mostly involves keeping him handcuffed when he's roaming the stronghold and crated when she can't be constantly watching him. Itachi's heat passes over them like the slowly rolling clouds. 

She doles out food as she listens to the Uchiha pace up and down the hallway. 

"What's with them, un?" Asks the blonde. 

"The rain," Says Sakura. "It fucks up their hair and that means they have to be within twenty feet of each other so there's no frizz." 

"I hate that I can't disagree with that statement," Says Shisui. 

The lights shut off. There's an eerie red glow before the generator kicks on. 

The lights come back on to full brightness before completely going dark. 

"Well, shit," Says Shisui. "Didn't Pear say she put more petrol in that damn thing?" 

"I thought so," Says Sakura. 

"Pear?" Says Itachi. 

"Izumi." Says Shisui. "She's pear-shaped. Big ass, no titties." 

"You are so gross," Sakura says. 

The door swings open, Fugaku stands behind it with a lantern. "Sui, can you go and try to get the generator to kick back on? I'm going to make sure everyone is okay." 

He waits till Fugaku has moved down the hall before kissing Itachi and Sakura, pats Deidara's head as he pulls on his jacket. "I'll be back." 

"Damn, really?" Asks Sakura. "I had plans to replace you." 

His eyes roll. "Luckily for me, I'm one of a kind." 

"Uchiha all look the same," She calls after him. Snickers at his single middle finger. 

"Alright," Says Sakura. "I can't see for shit." 

Itachi blinks, sharingan making an appearance. "I've got it." 

As if in response, the red glowing lights kick on but flash intermittently. 

"Well, that's sort of better," She says. 

Deidara exhales hard, eyes locked on the doorway. 

"What is it?" Sakura looks up and there's an alpha standing in the doorway. His eyes are an eerie golden colour. 

He smells like the omega from before. Sakura stands, creates a barrier between her omega and him. "You're pretty fucking brave to be here," She says. 

The alpha smiles. It's supernatural in a way that makes Sakura's blood curdle. She can hear one of the omega hyperventilating behind her as she squares off. She doesn't think she's going to win, but she's going to die trying. 

A ceiling panel clatters to the floor as Izumi lands in front of Sakura. "The fuck you think you're doing here?" 

Orochimaru's head tilts. "What a stupid little girl." 

" **Come on!** " Screams Izumi as the lightning crashes outside their window.

Sakura turns to her omega, realizes the female Uchiha is buying her time. They're both frozen. 

She runs to the window and pulls it open. Orochimaru moves to stop her but Izumi jumps in front again. Blocking him from them. 

"My business isn't with you," Says the Sannin. "Get out of the way." 

"It is now," She says as she comes in close, swipes at the alpha with her katana. 

Sakura hefts both trembling omega, dumps them outside the window, climbs out, and shuts it as blood spatters against the pane. 

"Izumi!" Cries Itachi. 

She knows she only has seconds. Grabs them and makes a mad dash towards one of the entrances to the left. 

She's just barely got them tucked around the corner when the window smashes open. "I can smell you, you know?" 

"Itachi," Whispers Sakura as she pries open the heavy doors. They groan as they move. It's sure to get his attention so her time is cut down. "I need you to take Deidara and hide, okay?" 

He shakes his head frantically. "I can't leave you." 

"It's okay. I'm the Godaime's Apprentice. I'll be fine. But I need you out of the way." 

"Sakura," He says. "Please, I-" 

"Go," She says. 

Itachi takes a breath. Grabs Deidara by the arm to help him stand and they disappear down the hallway as Sakura cracks her knuckles. 

The Sannin's head snaps around the corner, eyes wild and fangs out but she's ready. 

Her fist catches the snake like alpha square in the face. It's the one hit she'll probably land so she's sure to make it count. 

It flings the Sannin, head and body, into the forest. Knocks down a tree that starts a ripple effect. She hopes it gets the attention of the Uchiha in the stronghold. 

Orochimaru chuckles. But Sakura is already pulling the heavy doors shut, putting something between them for when he strikes again. Her foot knocks against something pliant. The bodies of half the people sent by the Uchiha litter the floor. The wind is knocked from Sakura's lungs. Terror that Shisui might be in the body count makes it hard to think before she hears the Sannin's giggle. Realizes her time is slim as she activates her Byakugou. 

She picks up several kunai and shuriken. "What's the point in all this? What do you want?" 

There's movement all around her and she waits. 

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be immortal?" Asks the Sannin. 

"I wouldn't want it like this," She says. 

She catches his gaze in the vent above her. Throws her gathered weapons at him as his tongue wraps around her neck. He blocks the weapons with a single kunai, starts to lift her off the ground, laughing maniacally as she struggles. She makes one good desperate, chakra enforced yank as she's on her tip-toes. To her surprise, he's dragged down to her. 

Right into her fist. 

He flies back for a second time, throws her when he releases her. 

She collides with cement. It knocks the wall down and her vision starts to tunnel and fade as Orochimaru's feet step into her view. "I'm going to kill you, now, Sakura-chan~"


	13. Chapter 13

There's a soft beeping nearby when she wakes. A strong arm wrapped around her and breath on her neck.

Itachi and Deidara sit in the chairs next to the bed.

Slowly, she sits up. "How long was I out for?"

"A day and a half," Says the alpha behind her. His hand smooths over her thigh over the thin, rough blanket.

"Orochimaru?" She asks.

"Handled it," Says Shisui. "I told you I would."

"It took you a long goddamn time, un." Says the blonde.

"I know," He says. "I'm sorry."

Sakura's feet tentatively touch the cold tile as she wraps both omega in a tight hug. She can't help the tears as they stream. Deidara sulks as she presses his head against her chest. Itachi clings, face hiding in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He whispers. "I'm so glad."

Another set of arms enfold them, Sakura presses back against the wall of muscle that is Shisui.

xXx 

"Izumi put that down!" Yells Shisui as he snatches the box from her. "You _know_ you're on light duty." 

"Light duty is for Sasuke and pussies," She says. 

"Haha," Says Sasuke as he carries a set of smaller boxes into the house. "You're all dicks. So funny." 

"Where do these go, anyway?" Asks the brunette. 

"Honestly," Sakura says sheepishly. "Just set them anywhere. I'll have to open them to find out where they go." 

"Didn't plan ahead, huh?" Says Sasuke. 

"No, I did." Argue Sakura. "Except Itachi wrote, _Your mom_ on all the labels." 

This perplexes the three Uchiha. 

"He doesn't want to move so he's dragging his feet Uchiha Style," She says. 

"I cannot believe you chose another beta neighborhood after all that shit you talked on the last one." Says Shisui. 

"The pros outweigh the cons," She replies. 

Izumi and Sasuke step back out to grab more boxes. She can hear them bickering from her place in the kitchen. There's a whisper of clothes behind her and she realizes Shisui hadn't gone with them. 

She can see his Crazy side surfacing. Wonders what happened to have triggered it. 

Or maybe it was just delayed. 

His strides are long but there's no rush to them. His palm presses against the side of her neck as his thumb rests just in front of her ear, fingers following the curve of her neck to her spine. His mouth is soft against hers. There doesn't seem to be a hint of confrontation.

Her hands come up to his chest and his free hand moves over her waist like he wants to pull her closer. 

She's confused when he doesn't, steps into him on her own and his arm locks around her. She'd seen him be this tender with Itachi, but his gentleness towards her was hard to come by.

She liked it a little. How she could be almost primal with him without fear of his injury. It was different than anything she had ever encountered. 

Her fingers glide down, over his already stiff erection but he shifts away from her hand, doesn't let her go. 

She pulls away to look him in the face. His Crazy side is full bloom now. "They aren't going to know," She says. "I can be quick--" 

"Nah," He says. "You just turn me on." And with that, he pulls her head against his chest. 

Izumi and Sasuke are talking about sports in the other room as things are shuffled around. Sakura finds herself slowly drifting off to sleep against the bigger alpha. 

The waves of slumber start lapping at her skin when Shisui shifts. It startles her awake. 

"Sakura~" Says Ino. "Sai, please help them lift that. Sakura!" 

He pulls away from her in time for Ino to waltz in. "Guess what?" Says the blonde alpha. "Neji got paired!" 

"Really?" Says Sakura. "That's great! I bet Hinata is super excited." 

Shisui wanders off into the living room. "Christ Sasuke. You can't stack big boxes on small boxes!" 

"That wasn't me!" He says. "That was Sai." 

"Well you both look the same and you're the alpha so I'm going to pick on you." 

"Was I interrupting something?" Asks Ino. "His pants were tented so far it looked like it hurt." 

"No. He's just perpetually horny." 

"Weird." Says Ino. "How are you feeling?" 

"Me?" Says Sakura, "I'm fine. A little disappointed I couldn't kick Orochimaru's ass, but I'm fine." 

"Eh," Says Ino. "You fought him and lived, so that's a win in my book." 

Sakura and Ino start their walk to Sakura's old house. 

"Packing is finished, un." Says the blonde as he sits on the carpet of the now empty living room. 

"Where's Itachi?" Asks Sakura. 

The blonde shrugs. "Hell if I know." 

"How do you keep getting the snarky ones?" Asks Ino as she squats, offers her wrist to the omega. 

His glare is prominent as he tilts his head to the left, bringing his face close to her gland without actually turning towards it and gives a single, sarcastic sniff. "Wow. An alpha, un." 

Ino stands, stiffly starts picking up boxes to load while muttering under her breath about, _dickheaded omegas._

Sakura knows that with all of the furniture moved out, his only option is the towel cabinet. His expression is peeved, nearly a pout when she finds him. "Tachi, we really all need a change of scenery." 

"We are fine," He says. 

"Deidara needs his own room." 

"I live in your room. He can have mine." 

"That's a very good point," Says Sakura. "But the law requires that every omega has their own space." 

Itachi is still quietly defiant when he comes down. Sulks as they move the last few boxes to the new three bedroom Sakura had pulled some strings to procure. 

"Look, Itachi," Says Kin as she takes his hand, tows him to the backyard. "These flowers are so pretty~" 

Reluctantly, the dark haired omega lies in the grass with her. It's tall enough that Sakura knows a beta is going to come by and bitch about it in a day or two. 

"You should go with them," Sakura tells the grumpy blonde omega. "It's a good time." 

His brow quirks with the snide side eye he's giving her. "Then _you_ go lie in the grass, un." 

Sakura laughs. "I have to go unpack. Otherwise, I probably would."

Sai proves to be a lot stronger than the pink haired alpha expected when he pushes the other omega into the overgrown lawn. This pisses off the new omega and they tussle, rolling around in the greenery while Kin tells them punching isn't allowed.

Sakura lets them work it out.

"I went ahead and put in to keep Kin," Says Ino as she spares occasional glances at the omegas who have become noisy. 

"Oh?" Asks Sakura. "Why's that?"

"Sai's really fond of her and I kind of am, too." 

"Hey," Says Sasuke. "You guys know the omega are fighting, right?" 

"Yeah," Says Ino. "But as long as no one is crying or bleeding, we're just going to let them be. It's good for their social skills." 

"Uh?" Says Sasuke. 

"Sometimes, you have to let them fight or they won't figure out how to negotiate or work things out amongst themselves," Says Sakura. "It hurts their confidence to make decisions or stand up for themselves." 

"Okay, I guess." He says. 

"Hey," Says Shisui when he enters, "The--" 

"They know," Says Sasuke. "They said fighting is good for them." 

This perplexes Shisui. 

"How do you guys feel about takeout?" Asks Sakura. "My treat for all your help." 

"You're always my favorite treat," Says Shisui. "But that sounds great." 

xXx 

Shisui had insisted on splitting the bill with her. Sakura is relieved as Naruto had suddenly appeared when she said, "Food." 

"And that's why I'm going to be Hokage!" He yells with a full mouth. "Y'all believe it!" 

Deidara and Ino eye him with disgust and Sakura can't help but laugh at how similar they look. 

"Swallow, dobe," Says Sasuke. "You're being nasty." 

"I bet it's not the first time he's said that to you," Says Izumi. 

"No," Says Naruto, oblivious to their subtle teasing. "He says it all the time." 

Both Shisui and Izumi begin to openly laugh at the raven haired Uchiha as he nearly wilts in embarrassment. Hides his face. 

Naruto has no idea why they find this so funny. 

Sakura decides it's best not to tell him. 

She sneaks glances around the room. Notes Itachi looking at her. He's looking a little better. His hair had finally become shiny and lustrous as his family is famous for. His eyes don't look as dead as they did, either. 

He knows he's safe. Be it with her or with Shisui. 

Things gradually wind down. Ino and her omega are first to leave. Sasuke eventually can't stand the ribbing he's been receiving anymore and calls it a night, Naruto follows him. This makes the ribbing worse. 

"Do you think we're too hard on him?" Asks Izumi when he slams the door. 

"Nah," Says Shisui. "My older cousins used to actually get physical with me." 

"Oh!" Says Izumi. She rifles through her pockets, withdraws a hand of confetti and tosses it on Itachi. "Happy one month of your failed suicide attempt." 

Itachi takes a breath to speak. Decides to say something else but changes his mind. 

"She means she's glad you're alive," Says Shisui. "She _also_ tried to end her life a few years back." 

"It doesn't always get better," She says. "But you learn to enjoy the small things more." 

"Wait," Says Deidara. "You actually tried to fucking kill yourself?" 

Sakura silences him with a warning glance. His teeth clack when he snaps his mouth shut. 

"Thank you," Says Itachi. From his tone, Sakura thinks he probably has no idea what else he should say. "I'm also glad to be alive." 

Izumi wraps him in a hug, rubs her cheek against his, then tosses her drink on Shisui as she leaves the house. 

"What a biiiitch," Complains Shisui as he takes his now wet clothes off. 

"You do call her a pear." 

"She likes it." 

Sakura rolls her eyes. 

Itachi comes over, sits in her lap and she snuggles him. Shisui stretches out on the couch. "So what's the plan from here?" He asks. 

She shrugs. "Wanna aim for global domination?" 

"We _can_ but that shit gets real boring real quick." 

"Not if you use explosives, un." Says Deidara. 

All three of them pause, look to the new omega. 

"I like you," Says Shisui. 

"Keep your nasty Uchiha dick away from me." 

Shisui hums softly to himself as he approaches the irritable omega, scoops him up and returns to sit next to Sakura on the sofa. Both alpha watch him with amusement as he kicks and flails. 

"What an angry guy," Says Shisui. Jade meets onyx and Sakura can see the slowly building heat there. It's not for the omega losing his shit beside her. It's not for their quiet and content omega in her lap. 

It's for her. 

After Deidara wears himself out, they call it a night. 

The blonde sulks back to his new room, Shisui puts Itachi over his shoulder and Sakura follows them back to her bedroom. 

He's plopped down on the mattress and kissed. Clothes coming off as he wasn't quite ready to be naked in the new environment. 

Sakura pulls her off clothes. Itachi beckons an already naked Shisui closer, looking for kisses. 

The older Uchiha's mouth isn't as intense as it had been before. Without the urgency of the omega's heat, things are languid. 

But this provides a problem that Sakura doesn't think either of them have thought about. 

Itachi pushes at Shisui to let him on top and the dark haired alpha obliges. Something metal clinks and Sakura realizes the omega as handcuffed Shisui to the headboard. 

"Itachi," He says in warning. But the younger Uchiha huffs a laugh. "You have five seconds before I get out of this." 

Shisui starts the countdown but Itachi bites his thigh. It provokes a breath between clenched teeth from the older man. Sakura watches with bated breath as Itachi leaves suckling kisses over Shisui's length. 

Watches the younger Uchiha as he just about fits the entire shaft in his mouth. 

"Sakura," Says Shisui. His voice has dropped to a husky timbre. "Who's side are you on?" 

Itachi draws up. Looks at her with glistening lips and sly eyes. 

The key hangs above the headboard in an innocent way that assures her that she was wrong. Itachi had completely thought about this. 

And he might actually be a few steps ahead. 

So she goes for it. Jumps onto the bed, straddles Shisui's chest. 

"What a view," He says as she makes a grab for the key. 

Itachi's hands are strong as they grab and pull her down to the edge of the bed. She struggles but he'd bulked up, had started a workout routine. 

He pushes her head down on Shisui's thigh, bends her over the foot of the bed and she gasps as his fingers press inside of her. 

"Goddamn it," Says Shisui as he rattles the handcuffs. 

She knows he could probably break out of them, but it's a little fun to let the omega run the show for a minute. So she licks at the junction of his groin and thigh while he growls. Itachi's fingers quirk and she drops her head again. Moans softly. 

Itachi must have been rather impatient because his wet fingers grab her hip as he pushes inside. Shisui is just about ready to be pissed for real when Sakura laps at him. Softly scrapes her nails over his stomach. 

His eyes close, tension both easing and building simultaneously. 

Itachi's fingers tangle in her hair, and he pushes her down onto Shisui's dick when he thrusts. She's definitely going to pay him back for this later.

She glances up at Shisui who is just as surprised as she is. 

He spends a minute experimenting with thrusts and guiding Sakura by the hair before finally finding a rhythm. 

The pink haired alpha can do little more than try to breathe through her nose and moan as Itachi's hips slap against her. 

Shisui's breath starts to become shakey as his hips twitch. She can feel him desperately trying not to move to meet her. Itachi is breathing hard. 

She thinks she might be able to wait him out when he gives her one good push, her nose brushes against Shisui's pelvis and she gags a little. Expects Shisui to be smug but he is barely holding back as stares at her through nearly closed eyes. 

His mouth is open, hands white knuckled on the headboard. Itachi's hand brings her up, before she's pushed all the way down again. 

Her hands slide over his thighs and stomach, back to Itachi. 

She meets Shisui's gaze as her hands come back to him. Taps his thighs with her fingertips once, then twice as Itachi draws her up. 

This time, he lets go. Pushes up as Sakura is pushed down. The hand on her hip surprises her. She hadn't thought Itachi was that strong. 

Shisui shifts to get better purchase so he can thrust. Itachi's fingers wind tighter still in her hair. 

"Yes," Gasps Itachi as her mouth is fucked.

"She's going to fuckin get you, 'Tachi." Says Shisui, hips undulating with abandon. 

"Worth it," He replies. Hisses when Sakura pinches his thigh.

He lets go of her hair to reach between her thighs and rub her clit. She cries out, knees shaking and Shisui swears. 

She grips his wrist, balances herself between Shisui's bent legs with her other hand. She can see his toes curling. Files it away for later when he isn't gagging her with his oversized dick. 

The fingers on her clit start to get rough, she can tell Itachi is close. Wonders which of them will reach the edge first as she listens to her own breaths come out as whimpers. 

Shisui's hips buck up as his back arches, handcuffs creaking against his strength. Against her ear, Itachi whispers, "Swallow." 

To the best of her ability, her throat flexes and the dark haired alpha shouts her name, handcuffs coming apart as he's wrecked by her. 

She pulls off, finally able to actually breathe and focus on the friction of the omega's fingers. Her hips jerk as he pushes her over the edge. He digs his nails into her hip as he gasps, pushing deep once, twice, three times before lying his head on her shoulder. 

"This," Says Itachi between pants. "Is how I want to fuck from now on." 

Rubbing his wrists where the metal bit him and drew blood, Shisui says. "Don't get cocky." 

Itachi plops down beside Shisui, falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Shisui pulls Sakura against him. "What a cheeky bastard." 

Wedged between Shisui and Itachi, she looks up at him. His lips brush hers and they lie there like that for awhile. "How are we gonna get back at him?" He asks. 

"I dunno yet," Says Sakura, eyes mischievous. "But he's gonna cry like a bitch."


End file.
